Demonic Blade
by Carvainianwitch101
Summary: How many souls can someone have? What happens when the world you know comes crashing down around you? Izanami Amaya is about to find out when she goes from abused daughter from our world to the most powerful shinobi in the Naruto world.
1. Runaway

Chapter 1 Done! Used to be A swords blade!

New Story Please read! NO flamers!

Fate is a very interesting thing. Perhaps it was Fate that led me here. In this place, with these people, that in reality should never have existed, but do, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Especially now that I know the truth.

But I'm getting ahead of my self. Lets start at the beginning...

3 year ago...

"AMAYA! YOUR DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!" My fathers voice rang out through the dark forest. I shut my eyes tightly trying to block it out and convince myself that I was safe but couldn't.

It was currently snowing outside and I was freezing cold due to the fact I was hiding in a hollow tree and was only wearing a thigh length black dress and a green Grrrr jacket (Invader Zim rules!). My shoes where luckily those goth boots that had the buckles on the front. Other then that I was completely bare to the elements.

"AMAYA! WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH!" My fathers voice yelled once again through the trees. 'He can't find me.' I thought as tears began to form in my eyes. 'He can't find me!' I shivered in fear as I heard his trudging footsteps begin growing closer. "YOU CAN"T HIDE fOREVER!"

Opening my eyes I glanced out a small hole that was at my eye level and had to hold in a frightened gasp at seeing my father standing right next to the tree. I could smell the waves of alcohol rolling off him and it made me want to gag. I hated alcohol, the smell, the taste, the effects, everything. My father loved it and every night after he got home from work he'd drink it until he was passed out on the floor. However tonight was different.

"AMAYA!" he yelled once again, I kept my mouth shut, praying that he wouldn't by some miracle realize that the tree was hollow and find me. Watching his movements carefully I saw him turn his back to the tree and begin moving in the opposite direction. I sighed in relief and slowly moved my slightly numb legs and arms so that I was on all fours, I crawled out of the tree. Standing up I began to run in the opposite direction my father was heading, meaning I was heading towards the lake.

Not even noticing the ice beneath my feet as I ran I was in a state of such unexplainable shock when a cracking noise sounded and I fell through the sheet of ice, in the middle of the lake. I could do nothing. No matter how hard I kicked, no matter how hard I swam, I couldn't reach the surface, and I was just about out of air bubbles.

I don't know what caused me to look down but when I did a flash of gold caught my attention. 'gold? In the middle of Ichiru lake?' Pushing it aside I once again tried to swim for the surface only this time instead of staying put I slowly began being drawn towards what I had seen earlier. The closer I got to it the more I realized that it wasn't gold I was looking at it was the hilt to a sword!

Sticking out from a large bolder was a white handled Katana blade, with golden diamond shaped pegs, and golden hand protector. On the blade itself was a golden dragon design with black eyes. The hole sword seemed to have a heavenly aura to it. Maybe thats what caused me to reach my hand out and slowly pull the sword free of the bolder.

All I know is that as soon as the sword was free, I could once again breathe, but I was in the middle of an unknown forest, still soaking wet, and still freezing. Not only that, but the sword had disappeared. Though it wasn't snowing here (which was a good sign), I still couldn't wait to find shelter and get warm. (hopefully by fire! ^-^)

Walking around for a little while I soon found a small cave that I could sleep in and make a fire (Thank you years of hiding in the woods and the knowledge of the Library!). Gathering enough sticks to get it started and keep it going till morning; I set to work. After about 20 minutes or so I had a fire started and was pulling my jacket closer to my body in an attempt to keep warm. My long raven hair had come loose while attempting to get away from my father, and to keep my ears warm I placed my hood on my head, basically I was one strange looking girl at the moment.

I decided to try and sleep a little and then figure out where I was in the morning. However I would never get that chance at least not the way I planned.

3rd Person POV

Two cloaked figures walked slowly through the forest towards where Amaya was currently resting. One of the figures and the most noticeable had two large Venus fly trap extensions that enveloped over his head and body. His hair was short and green and his eyes were yellow. Half of his body was white and the other was black, and he wore a black cloak with red clouds and red interior. He was about 5.8 ft tall.

The other was about 5.7 and wore a green scarf above a black sweat shirt and pants with strange arm armor. His face was covered by a swirly lollipop mask with only one hole over his right eye, and he had short raven hair that went in all directions.

**"I can't believe Pein-sama is making us do such a boring low ranking mission."** the black half of Zetsu complained.

"Don't be Angry Zetsu-san!" Tobi called joyfully as he bounced around the road happily, "I'm with you!"

**"Don't remind us."** the black half grumbled making the white half roll his eye.

"Honestly why be so negative?" the white half asked.

**"Because he's annoying." **the black half replied mentally imagining that the swirly masked man fell off a cliff.

"Were here!" Tobi called standing at the entrance to a small cave where the light of a fire could be seen.

**"Who ever it is it can't be a ninja."** The black half of Zetsu stated, **"They would have used genjutsu to hide the fire light...and the cave."**

Tobi nodded in agreement and slowly entered the cave only to be caught of guard by what he saw. Lying beside the fire was a girl around 17 years of age, with pale white skin, and long raven hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a strange green jacket that looked like some kind of dog, over a black thigh length dress with strange black boots.

For a minute he nearly broke his cover as Tobi, but composed himself and said, "Pretty girl! Are you sure this is the right person Zetsu-san?"

He really didn't need the plant mans answer. He could feel her chakra himself, but how was it possible?

"**Well lets get her back to base before she wakes up."** Zetsu said boredly, **"Tobi you carry her."**

"Hai!" the lollipop man called as he scooped the girl up and followed his green semi-partner back towards the base. Sneaking a peak down at the sleeping girl he wondered curiously, 'Wonder where she got that jacket from.'

Ok First Rewritten Chapter Done!

Please Review! Or evil leprechaun will get you!

.


	2. Akatsuki are real!

Ok, so I fell asleep on the floor, in a cave, next to a fire right? Well I woke up in a cave, tied to a chair, surrounded by people, many of which were hidden by shadows. Somehow, that seems wrong to me.

"Look Deidara-Senpai! She's awake!" said a familiar looking swirly masked man. Where have I seen that mask before?

"Shut up Baka!" the one I'm assuming was Deidara shouted as the swirly masked man was knocked away. 'Where have I seen that mask before?'

"What's your name girl?" a familiar carrot top with eight piercings on his face asked in a commanding voice that clearly said, 'Lie and you die.'

"Um Izanami Amaya." I said cautiously, "and you are?"

"My name is none of your concern." the man said, by this time my eyes had finally cleared and I realized who I was talking to.

"So do you want me to call you Pein or Nagato?" I asked taking slight pride in their shocked faces. I can't believe how real they made them selfs look! These cosplayers are really good. I almost thought I was staring at the real Akatsuki!

"How did you know my name?" The Pein cosplayer asked clearly annoyed.

"Everyone knows the Akatsuki leaders name! It's a no brainer!" I said happily smiling. "But I really don't have time to play captive right now, so can you untie me, please?"

"No. What do you mean everyone knows who I am?" he asked stepping forward and leaning in to make himself seem more intimidating. His cold Rinnegan eyes glaring at me.

"Um Naruto is the most popular anime/manga in the world, dude." I said raising an eyebrow. This act was getting a little old.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Pein asked obviously not believing me.

Sighing I answered now slightly annoyed, which caused my normally blue eyes to turn red. "Yes, I think this a joke. There is no way in hell the Akatsuki an evil S-rank criminal organization is real and I can prove it!"

"Oh and hows that?" Pein said crossing his arms.

"Deidara's hands." I said smirking in triumph, they all gave me weird looks but I ignored them as Deidara walked over and showed me his hand.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes turned into a bright shocked yellow before I screamed, "OH SHIT YOU REALLY ARE THE REAL AKATSUKI!"

"Yes and now that we've gotten that out of the way you will answer all of our questions." Pein commanded. I simply nodded to shocked to say other wise. "Are you a ninja?"

"No"

"Why were you so close to the Base?"

"Running away."

"From what?"

"Abusive Father."

Why do you have such strong chakra?"

"...I have chakra?" My eyes where huge and I couldn't speak, "Okay I think I've figured out what happened, I am obviously dead. I drowned in that stupid lake and I'm dead."

"What lake?"

"Lake Ichiru." I said," I fell into it before I came here."

"Do you have any skills?"

"Ninja skills no, but I can do house hold stuff like cook and clean!"

"How old are you gaki?" asked Kisame clearly sizing me up.

"Seventeen." I said attempting to scoot the chair as far away from him as possible. "But I turn eighteen October 31st."

"How much do you know about our Organization?" Pein asked and I gulped.

"Everything." I said peeking over at Tobi to make sure he understood what I meant. He definitely got the message for I saw his sharingan flare up and was sucked into Tsukuyomi.

I stood about ten feet away from him with his fully mastered Uchiha Death Glare focused on me. I decided it was a bad move for me to reveal that I knew who he was.

"How do you know me?" Madara asked clearly not pleased.

My eyes went from yellow to a fearful black, but I didn't let it show on my face. I kept my face impassive and cold. "The same way I know Pein and the same way I know the rest of the Akatsuki."

"Hn. and you expect to walk out of this alive?You do realize that I could kill you in a matter of seconds?" He said starting to walk forward. I had to force my self not to take a step back out of habit.

"Yes." I spoke trying not to let my voice quiver. "But you won't."

He stopped right in front of me and I had to look op to meet his still flared Sharingan eye. "And why is that?"

"Because," I began, "You can use me."

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice dripping with suspicion.

"Like I said earlier. I know everything. At least about, The Akatsuki, Otogakure, Sunagakure and Konohagakure." I said praying to kami that he'd take the bait. I wasn't lying. I did know alot about those places but I was exaggerating a bit about knowing everything.

"Hn." Madara seemed to think for a moment before he spoke again. "I'll make you a deal. I will allow you to live and stay with us in the Akatsuki base, and in return you'll supply us with information about the nations. If I suspect even the slightest bit of treachery you will be killed. Understood?" I nodded, "good. Then I will expect that no one will realize my true identity until I deem it time." Again I just nodded and before I realized it, I was once again tied to the chair.

"Wait Zetsu-san," Tobi called, "Don't kill her."

My eyes widened at hearing I had been sentenced to death already. We were only gone for a second!

**"And why not Tobi-baka?"** Black Zetsu asked glancing over at the lollipop masked mastermind.

Konan seemed to get the point and stepped in. "How about because this base is disgusting." She said simply catching everyones attention, "Kakuzu refuses to hire a maid because of how much money they cost so she'll be the maid. Her pay will be her life, food, and shelter. Hell one of you could probably train her a bit cause it's obvious she isn't a ninja."

"Where would she sleep?" Sasori asked boredly, "It's not like she can stay with one of us."

"She can have Orochimaru's old room.!" Tobi called and everyone seemed to shudder at the thought of the snake pedophile. Even I was a little reluctant.

"And who do you expect to watch her?" Sasori asked, (wait shouldn't he be dead?).

"Tobi will!" Madara volunteered in his Tobi voice .

The room fell silent for a minute before Pein spoke, "Do you agree not to run away?"

"Hai." I agreed, though technically lying.

"Very well." Pein agreed. "She may stay."

Everyone but Konan and Tobi filed out of the room, as Konan pulled out a Kunai and cut the ropes binding me to the chair and allowed me to stand up. "Sorry about that they are always so eager to kill people." I just nodded and gave a small smile.

"I understand my dad were the same way." I said with out realizing is and when I did my hands flew to my mouth and I gasped. Konan and Tobi were giving me a very strange look that some how made me feel like both knew exactly what I had said and I tried to cover it up, "So where is Orochimaru's old room?"

"Tobi will show you!" Tobi called though with a hint of suspicion in his voice. I just nodded and followed the bouncing mastermind out into a long dark hallway.

It was silent as we climbed a flight of stairs and walked into the sealing chamber for the bijjus. We passed through a living room and by many doors before he finally stopped at one. "Well this is Orochimaru-sennin's old room. Enjoy cleaning it!" With that he opened the door and disappeared down the hall. I'm telling you the smell alone was enough for me to reconsider their offer. I stepped in and searched for a light switch on the wall and nearly died when I flipped on the switch and was actually able to see the place.

I swear if those people off of clean house saw this they'd have gouge out their eyes. The walls where covered in gook, grime and slime. The floor was littered with dead rats and mold and dust was everywhere, and I had to clean it all by myself. Yup I think I should go find zetzu now!

Chapter 2 done! Yays! Let me know if you likes it!

Orochimaru is a Pedophile!

I like Pie!


	3. Weird Madara

Chapter 3 Up!

Warning: Language: um yeah I think thats it.

I DONT OWN NARUTO. TT-TT

Chapter 3:

Five hours! It took five hours and an army of air fresheners to get Orochimaru's room livable! Damn Madara! He knew that Orochimaru's room was this bad and abandoned me! I'm gonna kill him.

Slumping down on my now clean bed I sighed. While I was cleaning the room I had taken the sheets and blanket on my bed to the laundry room giving me a look of what the Kitchen, living room, and training room looked like (I got lost). They weren't as bad as my current room but they where still pretty bad. I wouldn't even know where to start.

"Hey your finished!" Oh no not him! I looked over and sure enough leaning against my door frame was the great Uchiha Madara.

"Oh not now! I'm too tired to listen to your annoying voice!" I said putting a pillow atop my head, "Come back next week when I'm done cleaning this base and then we'll talk!"

"um no." he said as he made his way over to me. I sat up and gave him my best glare as my eyes went from annoyed yellow to an angry red. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused causing my eyes to match my jacket I had discarded on a chair in the corner.

"Get your eyes to change color like that!" he said pointing at my face still using his Tobi voice.

"Oh my eye's change color with each emotion I feel. So blue means I'm calm or sad, red means I'm angry, yellow means I'm annoyed, green means I'm confused, orange is happy or mischief , and black is deep hatred or...fear." I admitted. "Its the reason I have to work extra hard not to show emotion on my face."

"But why worry about that?" Madara asked in his actual voice, "Why would you need to hide emotion from anyone?"

"I do it because when my father would beat me, as long as I didn't make a sound or show any emotion on my face afterwords he would stop for the night."

The room was silent for a moment and my eyes where a deep purple. That meant that I was in deep thought and there was a mixture of sadness and anger. However I then snapped out of it and my eyes went to a light orange. "So did you need something?"

"Oh yah I came to tell you that Pein has decided that you need to be able to defend your self so he wants you to train with different members of the Akatsuki for basics in training." he said before something else caught his attention, "There's a rat on your shoulder."

Looking to my shoulder I saw what he was talking about and turned back to him, "First off it's a mouse not a rat and his name is bob. Second is this training really Peins idea or do you just not want to have to worry about me dying before you get your information?"

"You are officially the strangest little girl I have ever met." He said in dumbfounded voice. "And yes if you want to put it that way thats true. Also Bob? really?."

"Well, I am a teenager and would you rather me be a rabid fangirl from hell with pink hair and an obsession with Uchiha men?" I asked innocently. (Sorry Sakura fans)

"Where have I heard that description before?" He said thinking aloud. "And no I suppose not."

"Then except my weirdness and move on you'll get no where unless you do." I stated crossing my arms after allowing bob off my shoulder.

"And where exactly do you think I'm trying to get?" He asked in an amused tone.

"The same place the entire male race is, to understand the female mind, a feat unaccomplished yet," an amused chuckle came from behind the mask. "Unfortunately you men revealed your secrets when you were born."

"Perhaps but I'm sure the male race has a few secrets up there sleeves." He replied smoothly now talking normally.

"Not really stereotypes pretty much nailed you guys, there really is only a few differences." I said.

"Really and whats my stereo type?" He asked as though actually curious.

"Hmm Power Hungry maniac or psychotic mastermind, you choose." I said smirking as he sat down as though heavily thinking over his choices.

"I suppose both seem to fit, but I think the psychotic part was a little harsh." He spoke crossing his arms.

"Not really." I said before realizing what exactly I was saying and who I was saying it to. I also remembered how he had abandoned me! "By the way your also an asshole you know that?"

"And why's that?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"You knew Oreo-sennin's room was this bad and abandoned me!" I accused pointing a finger at him and then huffing in anger.

"Yup!" he agreed seemingly happy.

"You just admit to it?" I screamed.

"Yup!" He agreed happily, I sweat dropped. Suddenly though his voice got serious, "Amaya what exactly do you ...remember from before you came here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly very confused.

"Nothing." He replied standing up. The aura of the room going from joking to cold and serious. "Your training will start tomorrow and will last for about an hour. Afterwards you are expected to start cleaning and cooking."

"OK, i guess." I said as I watched him walk out of the room. He took one final glance at me before disappearing with that super cool teleportation technique. "That was really really weird."

Falling back on my bed I stared up at the ceiling and thought over what was said, 'what did he mean by what I remember, does he think I'm lying about where I'm from?'

Letting out a deep sigh I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. There was no use worrying about it especially if I had to start cleaning tomorrow. The Akatsuki training sounded almost fun compared to that. Smiling a little I drifted off to sleep.

With Madara...

3rd POV

The ancient Uchiha sat on his bed with a very old picture in his hand. The image was that of three children, two boys and one girl. They all had pale skin and raven hair, but the girl had orange eyes in the picture and the boys eyes where onyx. Madara could easily pick out himself in the picture having been nine while the other two where only seven. The other boy was his younger brother Izuna. The girl however was not of the Uchiha clan. She was of a very Powerful clan much like the uchiha clan but not as famous. She was the heir to the Izanami clan. Her name was Amaya, and she was Madara's best friend and betrothed.

Madara stared at the picture for a few more seconds before throwing it away from him and standing up, not paying attention to the shattering of the glass as it made contact with the wall. Using his teleportation jutsu he once again entered Amaya's room to find her sleeping soundly.

He wanted to wake her up and demand to know why she didn't remember and what had happened all those years ago. He wanted to know why she went to another dimension, and didn't stay with him but didn't. Instead he lifted her up slightly and placed her rightly on the bed before covering her up with the blanket. Lifting his mask up slightly he gently kissed her forehead and whispered softly, "I'll find out what happened to you and when I do I'll destroy the person who tore us apart. Night Rain."

And with that he disappeared. He had business in another dimension concerning Amaya's "father."

Chapter 3 Done! Let me know if you liked it or not. That means Review! Also I need VOTES!

What should Madara do to Amaya's "father"?

A) murder very violently

B) trap him in Tsukuyomi for the rest of eternity?

C) torture

D Other?

Let me know!


	4. dreams and Where's the food!

Ok chapter 4 ready! Enjoy.

Madara stepped out of the portal feeling refreshed. He had just payed a very nice little visit to Amaya's father and was now covered in the mans blood. 'Stupid fool shouldn't have struggled. I wouldn't have had to use Tsukuyomi on him' He thought as he stripped his clothes and got into his nice warm shower.

~With Amaya~

~Dream scape~

Screams filled the air as fire rained down from the sky. A whispering voice chanted softly a strange yet familiar tune, and the smell of blood came from every direction. I stared at the strange copies of my self as terrified people ran by. Each different yet each felt the same.

The first had long auburn hair that reached far past her waste and silver eyes that seemed to twinkle with kindness yet drowned in sorrow. She wore a silver Kimono with birds of various colors imprinted in the design, and in her hands was a giant fan with swirling wind designs on it. Her name was Nariko.

The next, was a boy, with short but wild red hair and orange eyes that clearly spoke of mischief. He wore a red male kimono with realistic looking flames dancing around the edges. In his hand was a Kurosaigama. His name was Kohaku.

The third was another boy except his hair was long, blonde, and kept and he had green eyes. He wore a green long sleeved shirt with a brown belt and brown pants. He had a bow in his and and a quiver of arrows on his back. He also seemed kind. He also had small rounded glasses on his nose. His name was Mamoru.

The next was a girl and she didn't look as friendly as the others. She had raven hair with yellow streaks that looked alot like lightning bolts. To match them she had yellow eyes and a small yellow lightning bolt tattoo under her left eye. She wore a black and yellow dress that reached her thighs and carried two sai swords that seemed to surge with electricity every now and again. Her name was Raiko

Also a girl, the next one had short neck length bright blue hair and eyes that seemed emotionless. She wore a blue kimono and carried a short bladed sword. Her name was Mizumi.

The last person was a man with long silver hair that reached just passed his shoulder blades and deep onyx eyes. He was dressed in a black cloak and carried a grim reaper scythe. His name was Ichiru.

Looking down at myself I saw that I was wearing a long white kimono with golden edging here and there, and in my hand was the sword that had disappeared after I came to this world.

"Izanami Amaya," the Nariko spoke her voice as soft as the wind, I looked up and watched as the six others slowly got to their knees with their fists over their hearts. "You have returned after a hundred years and are now ready to regain your soul just as the prophacy foretold."

"My soul?" I asked confused. It was Mamoru that answered.

"You are the air to the Izanami clan and there fore wield a very special Kekkei Genkai," he said in a baritone voice. "However to be able to obtain this ability you must restore your soul."

"But how?" I asked.

"Find us. We are what your soul currently looks like." Mizumi said her voice also soft.

"But beware," Ichiru said darkly, "Your journey won't be easy for you are wanted dead. And if you die we all die."

"What do you mean I'm wanted dead?" I asked eyes wide, "W-who wants me dead?"

"It matters not." Nariko spoke causing me to turn to her, "You are waking up now, and our bodies are as well, I will see you soon, for I will guide you." And before I could say anything they disappeared and I woke up, drenched in water.

Looking up I saw Kisame and Hidan smiling evilly above me. Kisame was holding a now empty bucket and behind them Deidara was laughing his ass off.

"Get up bitch it's time to start your training." My eyes went from shocked yellow to angry red and before anyone could make it out of the room I attacked. By the time I was done the three where black and blue (or purple in kisame's case) all over and I felt much better. Thank you Karate club!

Making my way to the kitchen I gave a happy good morning to the other members of Akatsuki(all while ignoring the disgusting mess the kitchen in), some of which questioned why I was soaked and to which I explained was do to the three idiots still in my room.

"Then why don't you change clothes?" Konan asked as she took a sip from her coffee cup. Currently I was speaking with Konan, Itachi, Pein, and Sasori.

"Oh I didn't bring any clothes with me from my world." I said quietly blushing slightly before opening the fridge door and nearly falling over. The fridge...was...empty. "Um am I missing something? Where's all the food."

"Well you see um," Konan began but Pein cut her off, "Nobody in the Akatsuki can cook."

"Not even toast?" I asked he shook his head.

"Kisame burned cereal." Itachi stated and I sweat dropped.

"HOW DO YOU SURVIVE?" I yelled.

Everyone answered at once, "Take out."

I face palmed 'no wonder the refrigerator looked untouched', "and the coffee?"

"Sutabakkusu," Sasori answered.

"THEY HAVE STARBUCKS HERE!" I screamed in surprise. They all just nodded. "Ok we," I motioned to everyone in the room which now also consisted of the three idiots, Kakuzu and Madara, "need food. Not take out. Food. I can go get the food but I'll need someone to come with me, and Money."

"And why the fuck would we by groceries when we can eat out?" Hidan asked. He really shouldn't have asked that though.

"Because you'll save alot more money that way." I answered and I immediately had Kakuzu's approval. "Besides did you know fast food shortens your life span? And Makes your eyesight worse."

"And I'm assuming you know how to cook?" Kisame asked.

"Yup!" I said happily, "Now since Peins the leader what do you say?"

"Hn. Tobi, Deidara take Amaya into town and get groceries, Konan you go as well and get Amaya new clothes." Pein commanded earning groans from the other members. "Untill then Konan let her borrow some clothes."

"Hai Pein-sama." Konan nodded and stood up. "Follow me Amaya-chan." I nodded and followed her as she lead me to what I'm assuming was her room. That is until I realized there where also guy clothes in the closet we walked into.

"Um Konan-san?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She asked looking through her clothes for something I could wear.

"Are you and Leader-sama...together?" I asked.

"Hai," Konan replied with out even batting an eyelash. "Why?"

"Oh nothing just wondering," I answered trying not to go fangirl. I was a huge Pein x Konan fan.

"How about this." She said taking a simple blue dress off of the hanger and handing it to me. I nodded and went to my room to put it on. WHen I was done I went back into the kitchen to find Tobi and Deidara waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, un" Deidara said while standing up, Madara just nodded. And we were off.

Ok I suppose it was a little pointless but still, Let me no what you think!


	5. Shopping gone bad!

Chapter 5 DONE!

I don't own Naruto!

Ok, so I've kinda forgotten to mention this but, I really don't do well in big crowds. I'm not scared of them or anything. It's just that, well, I tend to get lost in them. It was just my luck that the village we were about to shop in was Huge. This really wasn't going to end well.

Entering the village the first district we hit was (Unfortunately) clothes and it was an entire street of shops. I let out a unhappy groan as the blue-haired kunoichi led us into the first store.

It was a store that sold both Ninja and civilian clothing, along with festival clothes and regular dresses. We started in the Ninja clothing and I got a few outfits to train in. Next we moved to the civilian section and got some nice clothes that I could go out in and a few outfits that I could use to clean in. However Konan didn't stop there and was now forcing me to try on Kimono's. What i will need them for I'm not quite sure, however I'm not going to argue with the blue haired kunoichi.

Currently I was finishing tying the obi to a sky blue kimono with silver and black obi and edging. I glanced at myself in the mirror and sighed deeming myself ready I exited the changing room.

Konan was the first to react as she began gushing about the fit and the color while Deidara grunted a "It looks fine" and Madara just stared. I blushed a bit at the others approval and Madara's silence and made to change back.

After I was done we were finally able to leave the clothing section. However before we could enter the food market we had to go through the weapons area. Apparently before we had left Deidara had received orders to retrieve a very large order of shuriken and kunai from the area so as he and Konan (who had the money and needed to supervise Deidara so he wouldn't buy extra's) went to get the order, Madara and I looked around at various booths selling various weapons. However one booth caught my attention, or more the girl who ran it.

I had seen her somewhere before. She had long auburn hair and silver eyes. She wore a silver battle kimono and carried a giant fan on her back. "Nariko." I whispered to myself gaining the attention of Madara and as if she had heard me the girl. Our eyes connected and with out even realizing it I began walking towards her as if in a trance. I heard Madara's voice calling my name but I didn't react and kept walking, I couldn't react.

The girls eyes never left mine as she and I continued walking towards each other, and for a second I lost focus of the world and everything seemed to go black except for the girl and myself. Her eyes began to change as we neared each other going from a solid silver to pupil-less transparent eyes that seemed to glow.

We where inches away from each other when I felt a hand on my shoulder a a non to gentle pull backwards into strong arms effectively breaking the trance. I blinked in confusion and looked up into the angry sharingan eye of Madara before looking back to see that the girl was gone.

"Come on it's time to go meet up with Konan-chan and Deidara-sempai," He growled angrily as he began to pull me away from my current spot.

"M-madara." I whispered quietly making him tense and squeeze my waste a little tighter as though warning me, "I-I don't feel so well."

And that was the last thing I remember before promptly blacking out.

3rd persons POV

Nariko watched from the roof top as Amaya was carried away by Madara. The whole time a smile played across her lips. "She is ready." she spoke softly as five orbs of light surrounded her. "Though it would have been nice if Madara-kun hadn't interfered."

"Yes, but we mustn't rush things Nariko-chan," Mamoru spoke, "Besides Amaya-sama will eventually seek you out. Now that she has felt your presence ."

"I know, it is unfortunate though that we cannot just return to her." Nariko pouted, "Damn hag and just sealing us. Who does that? Just to get rid of somebody!"

"It is the easiest way to kill Amaya-sama." Kohaku put in all the while slowly trying to look down the shirts of busty women.

"PERVERT!" Raiko screamed hitting the red haired soul over the top of his head.

A few chuckles came from the others as they watched Kohaku nurse the bump on his head. However Ichiru brought them back to the topic at hand, "So when do you think Amaya will search you out?"

Nariko was silent for a minute before she answered, "three days." and then like the wind she disappeared followed by the others.

With Madara

After searching out Konan and explaining to her the situation I headed back to the base. Konan (although she couldn't cook) was more than capable to get food that was at least somewhat healthy and cookable.

As I exited the town and neared the base I slowed my pace a bit and began a steady walk all the while as I watched Amaya sleep. She definitely had a fever if her pink flushed cheeks said nothing but the only thing is what had happened? She was fine one minute then spacing out the next and then sick after that.

As I entered the base I received many questions on what happened but ignored the majority of it and went straight for my room. Lying her on my bed I gently tucked her under the blankets and sat down beside her.

What was happening? Could it be... No thats in possible. Amaya had never shown signs of possessing her families Kekkei Genkai. There was no way. Of course she did disappear for over a hundred years. Could she have developed it in the meantime? I stole a glance at the raven haired girl and sighed. We had a lot of things to talk about, but before that I have some researching to do.

R&R please!

Or No Pie!


	6. Fighting at 3am and Training begins!

Language is Bad!

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 6

When I awoke I noticed a few things were off. One was that I wasn't in my room. That wasn't so bad, the next thing I noticed was that I was extremely warm, in a comfortable way. The last thing I noticed was that there was a small pressure around my waist. Feeling down the blanket I was under I felt that it was a strong arm. Following up the arm I came upon broad shoulders, and a firm chiseled chest. By this time my eyes had started to defuzzitize and my brain had cleared, so looking up I let out a scream as my confused green eyes met onyx black causing them (my eyes) to go yellow.

Attempting to jump back and out off the bed I didn't realize that his arm was still wrapped around my waist and fell off the bed dragging him with me.

"Itai." I whispered opening my eyes as the enormous weight that had fallen on top off me was taken off. Opening my eyes I was once again met with onyx as his face was barely a inch away from mine. For a moment we both stayed absolutely still as an image of a nine year old Madara in the exact same position flashed through my head.

Blinking my eyes a few times I stared up at Madara, just now realizing he wasn't wearing his mask and therefore taking in his handsome face. It wasn't that young! He looked about 26 to me but with Do to the bags under his eyes, but none the less he was still the hottest guy I had ever seen. However be that as it may it didn't make me forget about the position we where in. Blushing a cherry red I was about to say something but he spoke first.

"Are you alright Amaya-chan?" he asked as though generally concerned. Giving him a strange look all I could do was nod as he slowly got to his feet, "Klutz. Be more careful next time."

My eyes turned red with anger, completely forgetting who I was talking to I screamed, "Well excuse me! I wasn't expecting to wake up in a bed, next to a half naked dude old enough to be my grandfathers father!"

"I'm only 106!" He yelled back as though that helped his case.

"Why are you sleeping in the same bed as me?" I yelled back.

"It's my bed! I can sleep in it if I want too! " He defended, "Besides you were cold and had a fever and I didn't want it to worsen!"

"And that's an excuse?" I yelled back and he pouted, "I bet your just a pervert!"

"Am not!" he yelled back.

"Are too!" I yelled.

"Am not!" he yelled and before I could reply the door burst open and in walked a very groggy and irritated Hidan.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled not even noticing Madara had no mask on, "IT'S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND I WANT SLEEP SO SHUT UP BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOU TO FUCKING JASHIN-SAMA!"

Madara and I both just stared at the irritated Jashanist as he turned on heal and went back to his room. Turning back to Madara I watched as he walked over to the door and shut it quietly. Turning back to me he glared heavily and I stuck out my tongue in annoyance.

"I think Hidan is right Amaya-chan," Madara stated calmly, "We'll continue this tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement I tried to make my way towards the door only to have Madara block it. "What? I'm going to bed. My bed."

"I think not, your still sick, and also you have horrible sense of direction. It's why you always get lost."

"Wait how did you know that?" I asked suspiciously but he didn't answer. Instead he picked me up and placed me on the bed, he didn't even seem hear me when I protested! (Or I ignored them - Madara ^-^) I tried to get off but as though to ensure I went nowhere I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me to his chest and no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free. Finally giving up I sighed and closed my eyes. "You just made my list." I whispered quietly as I began to drift to sleep.

"As long as I'm at the top." He whispered back.

The next day...

I woke up to a loud banging noise outside the door and slowly sat up. Looking around the room I sighed in relief, I was in my room. Getting up out of bed I walked over to the door and opened it revealing an irritated Hidan and a smirking evilly Kisame.

"Training time." Kisame said smiling revealing sharp shark teeth. I audibly gulped and nodded. Shutting the door I quickly dressed in a black battle kimono that would serve as my training outfit. Once finished I put my hair in a pony tail before exiting my room and following the two to the training grounds, where Deidara and (Unsurprisingly) Madara where gathered.

"Amaya we'll start with basic speed, chakra and strength then move to taijutsu training and then move onto Ninjutsu and then finally genjutsu." Kisame explained as Hidan began chatting with Deidara. I just nodded silently as he continued, "I want you to do about fifty laps around the training area and then come back and do about 200 pushups and 100 sit-ups. All while wearing these weights." With that he pulled out what looked to be about 50 pound weights and once again I gulped audibly as I attached the weights to my kimono and ninja shoes.

I took my position thanking kami that my old gym coach was a ex military instructor and that having to run away from a drunken human in a bunch of different climates had built up my stamina. I don't know why but at the moment I decided that no matter what happened I was going to become a powerful kunoichi, and then kick the holy living shit out of the three sadists and the pervert who watched as I took off running. I was slow at first but as I got more use to the extra weight I began moving a little faster. By the time I had finished 2 out of fifty laps I had been able to get into a slight jog. Except I had switched up the schedule a bit and began doing four push ups and four sit ups after every lap.

By the time I reached the fourth lap I was ready to pass out but pushed my self, slowly, but surely, and was able to complete about 2 more before I began to hit the wall. In the middle of my seventh lap I fell to my knees attempting to catch my breathe for a bit. Ignoring Kisame and Hidan's screaming on how I was weak. Attempting to get to my feet I fell back down unable to even stand.

'Do you need help Amaya-sama?' a voice whispered in my ear. Turning to my right I saw an unfamiliar girl who looked alot like me. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono with a gold obi and had long black hair. Her eyes where a light lavender like that of a Hyuuga and although I didn't know who she was I knew I could trust her. 'I will lend you my strength.'

All I could do was nod as she gently touched my forehead and then disappeared. I felt a shock wave go through my body and with out realizing it I jumped to my feet and began running at a speed I didn't even know I could move at. WIth in what seemed like minutes I had completed the assigned laps and push/sit ups and had rushed past the members leaving them awestruck. I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed all the cleaning supplies. If I was this fast I would be finished in no time. I began with the kitchen scrubbing every inch until it shined as though brand new. I then moved to the dinning room and living room before I finally ran out of energy.

By this time I had gathered a rather large awed crowd. Taking one look at Peins face I knew immediately. I had some serious explaining to do.

Chapter 6 DONE!

Please read and Review!

Me :*Glares at Madara*: What did you do to Ama-chan?

Madara: Nothing I swear!

Me: Uh huh

Madara: Don't give me that look!

Me :Look intensifies

Madara: OK Ok she just looked so cute! I couldn't help but take a picture!...or two. Maybe three.

Amaya: YOU DID WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Madara runs away from Amaya!


	7. Memories

Sorry for long long wait!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 7

I sighed in annoyance as I slowly walked down the hall to my room. It had been two hours! TWO HOURS of nonstop questioning to finally convince carrot top (Pein) that I had no idea what happened. I swear if I hear one more person ask me what the bloody hell happened I'll snap!

FInally reaching my room I walked straight to my bed and flopped down onto my stomach. I was soooo flipping tired it wasn't even funny. Rolling over onto my side I closed my eyes and imagined the strange raven haired girl I had seen earlier. Something about her seemed really familiar, but what?

Sighing for what seemed the millionth time since I had come here I opened my eyes and thought about the strange events that had been happening. About the girl and what had happened in the market. Yes I remembered that. Nariko. Was she the girl from the dream?

Rolling completely on my back now I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

Noon the next day...

Madara's P.O.V.

I hadn't seen Amaya yet today, and that made me concerned. Walking slowly to her room I thought of the events that had occurred last night. It was now clear to me that Amaya had in fact received her families kekkei Genkai. The only question left has how powerful was it?

The Izanami clan had always been an extremely powerful clan. They where said to be direct descendants from various gods and goddesses, and where called Izanami due to their powerful Kekkei Genkai. The Kekkei Genkai was said to be the ability to completely summon and control a specific element. Along with this ability they would have a mental ability that seemed to match their elemental ability.

For instance if someone had fire as their element they would some times develop the ability to control emotions. Water types would sometimes be able to see the future. Earth types could talk to animals and trees. Air types would have extremely good hearing and scent as well as the ability to fly. The ones with electricity where said to be able to be able to control the weather. However there were also the abilities to control light and Dark or yin and yang.

These were extremely rare. Only someone of the royal family could do this, and there abilities where even more powerful. Some one who controlled light was a natural healer and many times could use small amounts of magic. They where also able to sense danger, read aura's and purify demons.

Those who could control Darkness could read minds and control them. They could get into their opponents head and turns them selves against one another. However not once did a practitioner of Darkness turn bad. They were actually very loyal and preferred to protect their clan as opposed to leaving it. And that was thanks to Miyako. Amaya's mother.

Miyako was the first woman clan head for the Izanami clan. She was kind, strong and fearless. She also had a level head and hated resorting violence. She was the one who introduced Amaya and I.

(Flashback No Jutsu!)

(3rd Person POV)

"Go on Amaya," said the raven haired woman as she gently pushed a small six year old girl out from behind her. Madara who at the time was eight sighed in annoyance at the girls shy behavior. It was probably just a ploy to look cute so Madara would like her, like that wretched Haruno Saiyuri did. Rolling his eyes Madara watched as the girl blushed and began to stutter.

"K-kon-nichi w-wa. I-I'm I-Izanami A-amaya," Madara sighed before saying a short "Uchiha Madara."

"Amaya dear there is no need to be shy," Miyako called from beside Madara's mother. Amaya nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"Um i-ts nice t-to meet you." she said trying to be brave. "Madara-kun."

Madara just nodded again and was about to turn away to go find his brother when Amaya spoke again, "Um how old are you?"

Madara stared at her for a minute before replying, "eight"

"Wow your old!" the raven haired girls said giggling. Madara flushed crimson as he tried to defend himself, "A-am not! How old are you?"

"I'm six!" Amaya spoke happily as she continued to giggle. Madara stared at her. Nobody laughed at him! Everyone always thought he was cool or sexy!

"Why are you still laughing?" he asked as he began to glare at the six year old.

"Because your funny!" She said happily and Madara was stuck. 'I'm funny?' he asked himself. Suddenly he heard her say something he didn't hear. Looking at her strangely she repeated the question, "Wanna be friends?" she offered a bright smile on her face.

"S-sure" Madara answered slightly nervous. However if his face was red before it was really red now, for after hearing his reply she bounced up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yay! Now that we are friends lets play!" she cheered happily, "Tag your it!" After hearing that Madara had snapped out of his trance and had began to chase the six year old. Catching her rather easily.

End Flashback

I remember that day really well. Apart from Izuna she had been my first real friend and love.

(Flashback no jutsu)

(3rd person POV)

"Amaya-chan?" Madara stuttered as he Amaya and Izuna sat under neath the weeping willow tree beside the lake.

"Yeah Madara-kun?" she asked softly looking up to the nine year old Uchiha. Her eyes being a deep sapphire. That was Madara's favorite. He knew it meant she was perfectly at peace and happy. Something that frequently when she came to visit him.

"Y-you and L-lady Miyako are going back to your clan base next week r-right?" Madara asked. His voice cracking a bit. He didn't want her to leave.

Amaya looked sad for a minute causing her eyes change to a liquid and sad blue as she nodded. "I-I don't want to but I have to. My mother has duties with in the clan. Madara nodded sadly.

"Aww man and I really like having you around Amaya-chan!" Izuna pouted childishly as he sat up and crossed his arms. Amaya smiled at his antics but in the back of her mind she knew that they changed nothing.

"What if you married Madara!" Izuna suggested causing both Amaya and Madara to blush and avoid eye contact with each other. " Awww come on think about it! If you guys get married then she'll be an Uchiha and wouldn't have to leave."

Madara looked at Amaya and she blushed. "B-but w-who would m-marry u-us?"

"I will!" Izuna shouted happily. Madara and Amaya spared one more look at each other before both nodding, and standing up. Izuna smiled as he began the ceremony "Ok Madara-nii do you take Izanami Amaya to be you beloved wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, feed her chicken noodle soup when she's sick, read her bed time stories when she's scared, and protect her with every super awesome ninja move you've got?"

Madara nodded and said, "I do."

"Ok Amaya-chan do you take Madara-nii to be you beloved wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, feed him tomato soup when he's sick, read him bed time stories when he's scared, and protect him with every super awesome...something...moves you've got?"

Amaya nodded as well and smiled slightly at her vows. "I do"

"Then by the power vested in me, which currently isn't alot, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

The two's lips connected for a second and both could swear they felt electricity flow through them. Both smiled and blushed deeply as Izuna cheered.

End Flashback

Madara's POV

I smiled at the memory as I reached Amaya's door. I really did love her. Even back there. Unfortunately after we told our parents they only laughed and explained the difference between our wedding and a real one. However that was the day we found out we were betrothed. That was one of the happiest days of my life.

Pushing the memories back I quickly knocked on Amaya's door and awaited a reply, but none came. "Amaya-chan?" I called in my Tobi voice as I opened the door. However as I did and saw inside my heart nearly stopped. Lying in the middle of the floor was Amaya. Her skin was as pale as I had ever seen it and every vein in her body was practically visible.

Rushing to her side I flipped her onto her back and moved her hair out of her face. Her breathing was extremely shallow and her eyes where wide open and multi colored. I could feel her body temperature rising drastically and in a quick attempt to cool her off I turned on the shower to it's coldest setting and carried her into it. She didn't even react when the cold water hit her skin. She just stared ahead blankly.

I called out her name and tried to get her to reply but nothing worked. After a while I felt her body temp cool down to the normal human body temperature and stood up out of the shower. not even bothering to turn in off. I placed her in her bed and sat beside her. This is just like what happened in the village only ten times worse. Sighing I did a hand-sign and sent a clone to go find the others.

Madara: IS AMAYA OK?

Me: you'll see.

Madara: What do you mean I'll see! What's the matter with my Amaya-chan!

Me: Your Amaya?

Madara: YES MY-

Me: got ya. WHERE"S NARIKO?

Nariko: I'm here!

Me: Oh good get ready your in next chapter!

Nariko: Okay...What's with him. *points to Madara i Emo corner*

Me: Oh he's just sad he can't rape Amaya with the other Akatsuki members in the room.

Madara: Shut up! *pouts while thinking* 'Now that she mentions it'

Me: OK REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Nariko and Hikari

Chapter 8

The next day Midnight...

Nariko's P.O.V.

I entered a clearing not too far from the Akatsuki base and smiled. "It's time." With that I began to sing a soft lullaby for Amaya's faithful guard.

Madara's P.O.V.

I looked at Amaya's face softly as I ran my hand over her eyes to close them. The others had already come by, and neither, Sasori, nor Kakuzu could find what was wrong. They did blood test and everything. Nothing was physically wrong with her health.

Sighing I rubbed my temples, my mask discarded on the side table. I'll admit I was tired. I hadn't slept since I found Amaya and it sounded really tempting to lay down next to her and sleep for a little while, but if I gave into that urge and anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself.

I barely noticed when a soft and gentle lullaby song began floating through the air. It seemed so familiar though. I began slightly humming along to it, my eyes began drooping slowly and I put my head in my arms. My eyes slid closed and I was asleep.

3rd person P.O.V.

As soon as Madara was asleep Amaya's eyes snapped open and she quietly got out of bed. She exited her room with out making a sound and quickly though still trancelike left the Akatsuki base and entered the forest.

~Nariko's POV~

I could sense Amaya getting closer and smiled as my own vision began to shift. It was almost time. I stopped my lullaby and began to walk towards the approaching girl knowing that it would awake the sleeping Uchiha. Of course someone had to find Amaya after we had rejoined souls.

Madara's P.O.V.

I awoke with a start and when I saw that Amaya was no longer in bed I panicked. I began tearing through the base attempting to find her but she was nowhere to be found. I left the base and was immediately hit with a powerful wind that if I wasn't a ninja would have knocked my down easily.

Fighting the wind as best I could, I began searching through the forest. I headed in the direction of the town and finally caught onto her faint chakra signature not to far from my location.

Nariko's P.O.V.

I smiled as I felt the Uchiha's Chakra signature drawing closer but he was too late, for Amaya was but five feet away. Her raven hair billowing in the wind softly. She stopped walking as her eyes slowly began to shift into a pale white.

"Hikari-chan?" I asked slightly shocked at seeing the familiar white Hyuuga like eyes. The girl simply nodded and gave a kind smile.

"Hello Nariko-chan." the girl spoke softly. "I see it is time for wind to rejoin with the dominate soul."

"Hai," I said calming down, "Have you rejoined with her yet?"

"Yes, I was the one who brought her here." said the pale eyed girl, "She found the sword that contained my portion of the soul and absorbed me."

"I see." I spoke gently. Suddenly I sensed the Uchiha getting closer, "I'm afraid we don't have much time Hikari-chan. The Uchiha is getting closer and I wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."

"Of course, Nariko-chan," Hikari said with another smile as she held out her hand to me. I took the hand also smiling and in a flash both girls disappeared.

Madara's P.O.V.

I entered the clearing just in time to see Amaya begin to fall. Running faster I caught her just before she hit the floor and cradled her close. Looking down at her face i nearly jumped for joy when she opened her eyes and looked at me with big confused green eyes.

"M-Madara-kun?" she asked softly and I couldn't help but smile. That is until her eyes turned a very angry red and I earned a rather large and painful bump on the head. "You Pervert!" Ahh the things I do for love.

Ok chapter 8 Done!

Madara nursing his wound: Why did you have to hit so hard?

Amaya: Why are you such a pervert?

Madara: I'm not!

Me: Oh really? Then whats this I found under your bed?*pulls out box of Icha Icha make out paradise*

Madara: Oh those are...Itachi's. I'm just holding them for him.

Me really because I found this under Itachi's bed. *pulls out Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi addition*

Enter Itachi: Thats were they went. *takes back box of porn*

Amaya and Madara: O.O...

Me: Review Please!


	9. It's a bad idea to give Amaya sugar

Ok Don't Own Naruto or Barney or Dora the explorer just to be clear!

Bad language!

Chapter 9

Amaya's P.O.V.

Just once I'd like to wake up normally. Just Once! You may be thinking what happened? Well right now I'm staring at my bed. Whats so bad about that? Well nothing much only ...I"M ON THE CEILING! If this is some kinda joke I'm gonna kill someone!

Maneuvering myself into an upside down crouch I pushed of of the ceiling and attempted to swim down to the bed. Just as I was about an arms length from my target the door to my room opened and in walked the devil himself, along with Konan and Pein.

For a minute we all just stared at each other. In which time I slowly began to float back up towards the ceiling. Realizing this I fought against the pull but it was little use for I just floated right back up.

Sighing in agitation I sat cross legged on the ceiling and looked at the others, "I don't suppose any of you know why the ceiling likes me so much do you or how to get down?" They just shook their heads while gapping like fishes.

'Focus your energy and imagine yourself returning to the ground.' a woman's voice spoke in my head softly. I blinked and looked down to Konan who was still staring at me. It obviously wasn't her. But then who? Suddenly a vision of what took place the night prier flashed through my head. 'Oh shit I guess Madara really was trying to save me...Oh well he probably deserved getting hit anyways.' Shrugging it off I did as the voice I recognized as Nariko asked.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on an image of me safely on the ground. As I began to fall I opened my eyes and watched the ceiling as I fell from it. As I did an image of a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes flashed through my head. He seemed familiar but I couldn't think of where I had seen him before. He was in the same position as me only were I was calm he was terrified.

Just as the image had come it faded and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I blinked my eyes and looked up to see a swirly orange mask.

"Do you make a habit of catching me?" I asked calmly.

"Do you make a habit of falling?" He replied.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" I answered smiling.

He set me on my feet and I looked over to the other two. "Soooooo, Is there a party in my room I should know about or am I in trouble?"

"Neither," Konan said smiling softly. "The majority of Akatsuki are heading out for missions and Pein and I are headed to Amegakure so you can relax for a few days. Just keep the base reasonably clean."

"Really?" I cried happily only for that to change to suspicion. "Whats the catch?"

"Catch?" Konan asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said the Majority of the Akatsuki are leaving." I said eyeing her suspiciously, "Whose staying?"

"Well apart from you." She began, "Zetzu, Hidan, and Madara."

"Wait I thought Akatsuki traveled in two?" I asked confused, "Why is Hidan staying?"

"Well, Kakuzu isn't on a mission he's picking up a few bounties and Hidan," Konan paused for a minute thinking of a way to put it. "Well we don't want to have to put Hidan back together...again."

"Again?" I asked confused. Sasori hasn't died yet so why would they have to put him together again.

"Ah yes Kakuzu figured out how to...shut up...Hidan." she explained.

I made a 'oh' and then turned to Pein. "So are there any rules while your away that differ from the rules now?"

"Don't get into trouble." he said simply. "And don't leave the base with out permission." With that he turned on heal and left.

"Ja' ne Amaya-chan." Konan said smiling as she followed suit. That just left me and the Demon King.

"So how long were you on the ceiling before we entered the room?" Madara asked curiously.

"No clue." I answered shrugging, "I woke up on the ceiling. I could've been there all night for all I know. If it wasn't for Nariko I'd still be up there."

"Nariko?" Madara asked turning to me, "Whose Nariko?"

Realizing what I had said I began to panic. Should I tell him about the dream? Or of the Kekkei Genkai I supposedly have? How would he react? I didn't know all the details myself! Would it effect my position in the Akatsuki?

"Amaya?" He asked snapping me from my thoughts.

'Lie.' A voice spoke in my head that was definitely not Nariko. However I really didn't have a choice in the matter so I obeyed.

"No one." I lied quickly, "It was just another mouse I found that ended up being a girl! I named her Nariko!"

"...I...see..." Madara said obviously not believing me. However he didn't push the subject and let it drop. Shaking his head he sighed. "Amaya we need to-"

"Yo Bitch," Hidan yelled entering the room and cutting off Madara, "Where's my fucking breakfast!"

"Oh shit I forgot!" I said completely forgetting about what Madara had begun to say as I ran to the kitchen. It wasn't Hidan's breakfast I was worried about. It was Zetzu's. I didn't want him going into another town and eating some little old lady again!

After Zetzu's, Hidan's, and Madara's breakfast was made and the dishes where done I began to eat from my own plate when something caught my eye. It was a rather large jar that had the most beautiful inscription on it, "Cookies." Smiling evilly I made my way over to the beautiful jar and peeled off the glass lid.

It was like a heavenly glow appeared from around the continents as I reached for the magnificent round object with in. Pulling my hand out of the jar I raised the treasure to my lips and took a bite.

Now there's something you should know, any forms of sugar makes me go completely insane. Especially large amounts. Now put two and two together, a jar full of cookies is the last thing I should be in reach off. Oh well sucks for those in range, because I just finished the jar and the effects were beginning to take affect.

Madara's P.O.V.

I was eating a piece of bacon that Amaya had placed on my plate, pretending to be the Hyper fool, when my Uchiha senses started tingling. That could only mean one thing. "Hit the deck!" I cried amazingly staying in character as I dove under the table.

Zetzu did the same just as a sugar crazed Amaya practically flew out of the kitchen. Hidan however wasn't so lucky and was immediately attacked. It ended in minutes with Hidan missing various body parts and Amaya running off with the head. All the while Hidan was screaming his lungs out and cursing worse that a drunken sailor for her to put him down.

White Zetzu was the first to speak. "W-What just happened?"

"That Zetzu-san," I spoke still in character, "Was a sugar over-dose, and if we don't stop it soon. The base might not be standing anymore."

Zetzu stared for a minute before nodding in understanding. The Hunt began.

Amaya's POV

I ran down the hall still holding the albino jashanit's head and smiled evilly as I reached my destination. Opening the door to the very dark room I began my work.

Madara's P.O.V.

'Where could she have gone?' I thought as I walked down the hall way I was sure I had seen Amaya run down. My answer came as a scream pierced through the base. 'I see she is torturing Hidan.' I thought smirking. 'I remember when she did that to me.' A shiver ran down my spine at the memory of a six year old sugar-induced Amaya's idea of torture. Even to this day I couldn't look a chipmunk in the eye. "Damn Chipmunks." I said aloud.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened and out ran the person I was looking for, giggling as Hidan screamed in a mixture of Pain and terror. As soon as she saw me she took off in the opposite direction with me right on her heals. However I was curious on what would make Hidan scream so loud. I got my answer in the form of a talking purple dinosaur. I cringed and carefully shut the door and taking off after the the hyper girl.

It took over four hours to finally catch and permanently trap Amaya. Thank god the sugar had finally worn off! Now Amaya was in her room sleeping heavily. I'm betting she's down for the count and hopefully the rest of the night.

Sighing for the millionth time today I entered my room, slid off my mask, and plopped down on my bed. Amaya would someday be the death of me. If only there was someway to jog her memories. It would have to be done with in the next three years though.

Kisame and Itachi had just reported in that they failed to capture the nine-tailed jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. Due to this it's been decided that we would wait to capture any more jinchuuriki for another three years so that we could prepare the statue more. Perhaps if I could find a way to jog her memories with in that time period. Also it may do well to begin training her as a ninja. If she could tap completely into her Kekkei Genkai she would be a valuable asset to our cause.

Closing my eyes I decided, 'tomorrow I will begin training Amaya privately. However I won't be able to do it here. So I will have to take her out of the Akatsuki. Perhaps we will travel around the nations. She did travel with my clan alot. Perhaps familiar places will help with her memory loss.' Nodding to my self I let a small smile cross my face as I began drifting to sleep. 'I'll make you remember me Amaya-chan, if it's the last thing I get you to do. You'll remember me.'

3rd persons POV

Outside the base a lone figure stood leaning against a tree. Their gleaming red eyes shining brightly and their long raven hair billowing in the wind.

"It seems I've found you at last." the figure spoke her voice cold and cruel. "You won't escape again. Amaya-imoto."

Me: End Chapter! Don't you just love cliff hangers? I do! At least writing them that is!

Amaya: Hey why did that girl just call me imoto?

Me : you'll find out soon enough. Trust me!

Enter Madara with serious face

Me: What's with the face?

Madara: I can't help but think we've forgotten something.

Me: Oh and what's that?

In the other room.

Hidan: SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!

TV: Dora Dora Dora the Explorer, DORA!

Hidan: SHut the Fuck up! Before I sacrifice you to Jashan-sama!

TV: You can lead the way! Do Do Dora Do Do Do Dora! Do Do Dora Do Do Do Dora!

Hidan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Curse you Amaya! Curse you CarvainianWitch101!

Back with Us

Me : IDK but...

Both me and Amaya: ACHOOOO

Me I think some one is talking about me.

Madara: Oh well Review so she can be happy and hurry up and get to the lemons!

Amaya: MADARA!

Me: Don't worry Amaya we have a couple more chapters to get before any lemons.

AMaya: Wait there are lemons?

Me: Well yeah. It's rated M for a reason.

Amaya: Awww man!

Me: Well You heard Madara Review please!


	10. Tenshi neesan and truths

Chapter 10

I watched in slight interest as Madara ate his food. It was slow and mannered like he was dinning in the presence of a Lady of the house instead of a maid from another world working for a criminal organization bent on taking over the world. Raising an eyebrow I had to ask, "Um Madara-san, you uh wanted to talk with me?"

He looked up from under his mask and gave me a serious look, "Amaya-chan, I have a matter to which I wish to discuss with you."

I nodded for him to go on, "Ever since you arrived you have been showing abilities that a normal citizen would not have. For example, the speed you demonstrated a few days ago, and the levitation just yesterday. I believe that these abilities will enable you to become a very powerful shinobi with proper training."

"So what are you saying?" I asked confused, "That you want me to train more?"

"What I'm saying is that I wish to train you." he spoke his face completely serious. My jaw dropped.

"B-but why?" I asked not comprehending the fact that THE Uchiha Madara wanted to train me. Me!

"Like I said," he replied smoothly, "You have potential to be a very powerful shinobi. I'd hate for that to be wasted. However if you wish to accept my training we will have to leave the base. It's too risky for me to train you here"

"But then were would we go?" I asked, "I doubt we'd be able to stay in one place for very long. And what would you tell the others?"

"Pein will explain it in a less detailed way." Madara replied.

"They can't go back to living off Take out." I said worriedly.

"They won't." Madara said, "Itachi knows how he just pretends he doesn't because he thinks it's funny when one of the others attempts to cook and fails. Plus when we get take out he goes and buys boxes of Pocky and stuffs them under his bead next to this strange box that every time I get near to looking in her appears and stops me. I swear that boy has spider senses."

"O...K..." I said giving Madara a strange look. "Um I guess that could work out."

"So you'll agree to train?" I nodded slowly and I saw Madara smirk. "Well then go back we're leaving in exactly one hour."

"W-What?" I screamed. However he was already gone.

1 hour later...

I walked out of the base carrying a single back pack that I had stuffed with everything I owned. Madara studied me for a minute and I felt a blush slowly spread across my face. "Lets go." he said as he turned and began walking towards the town. I nodded and followed behind quietly.

As soon as we hit the town I felt strange. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling. Like there was something dangerous with in it. However I don't think Madara noticed it for he continued walking. Pushing the feeling aside I reasoned that if Madara didn't feel it then I couldn't have. I was just being silly. That is untill I heard Hikari reply, 'your not being silly Amaya-sama, we must leave this town, she is here.'

'She?' I asked. I had figured out how to communicate with Nariko and she explained who Hikari was, but who was "she"'

However before either could reply Madara spoke, "Amaya-chan is something wrong?"

"Ah no sorry." I couldn't tell Madara! It would raise way to many questions. Questions that I didn't have the answers to.

I followed Madara into the town and through the many shopping areas until me reached the ninja travel gear area. We walked to a store that sold the majority of things we needed for a trip.

"Wait here Amaya," Madara ordered and I just nodded with out protest. Best not disobey my new sensei. Even if the feeling of Danger was steadily increasing with every step he took away from me.

'Amaya we need to go' Hikari cried desperately, 'She's close. Too close'

'Who is she?' I cried in my head. However my answer was answered when a voice spoke my name.

"Hello Amaya-imoto." I looked up into cold unfeeling crimson eyes, and I felt my eyes go black with fear from the power those eyes radiated. 'Run!' Both Hikari and Nariko screamed.

Madara's POV

I sighed heavily as I left the store wanting to hurry up and get out of the town before something happened. I don't know why but when I entered the store a very bad feeling had his me. I couldn't explain it but I felt that something bad was going to happen.

I looked around for Amaya expecting to find her right where I left her, and I nearly felt my heart stop when she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I spread out my chakra to find hers and was quite shocked when instead of hers I found another extremely familiar chakra signature. Immediately I teleported to it and was shocked what I saw. There standing before me was Tenshi Izanami, Amaya's older sister and also the reason for the slaughter of the Izanami clan, holding a nearly unconscious Amaya by the throat.

"Well, Well Uchiha Madara once again you come to my little sisters aid," Tenshi spoke venomously, "I wonder why that is?"

"Release her Tenshi," I ordered coldly as I took a step towards the what appeared to be 18 year old girl. I knew better though. Another part of the Izanami clans light and Dark users. They didn't age. Hikari was such a user. Except her powers focused on the element of light. Hence the name Tenshi (Angel). However she was no where near an Angel.

"Oh and what are you gonna do if I don't Madara." she spat. I felt my sharingan flare as her grip tightened on Amaya's thought causing her to gasp and choke.

Lifting up my mask I revealed my sharingan causing Tenshi's eyes to widen. "Amaterasu," I whispered. Black flames burst forth and began burning at Tenshi's skin causing her to drop Amaya and begin to scream. Swooping in I quickly scooped Amaya up and teleported us out of the town and out of the Land of Lightning and into the surrounding area's.

With Tenshi

I glared at my reflection in the water as the my burnt skin healed and my hair grew back. I was going to kill that bastard but not before I rip Amaya's pretty little heart out right in front of him. 'He thinks he can escape me.' Spreading out my chakra I searched for his and Amaya's but found no trace of them, 'what but they couldn't have gotten away so quickly. It was impossible. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Madara's POV

I carried Amaya into the small unknown town and headed straight for the only Hotel. We'd have to stay here for a few days. Amaya had multiple wounds on her and needed rest. I couldn't allow her to travel like this. Not even with me carrying her.

After wrapping her wounds and cleaning them. I sat down on the other side of the bed. The Hotel only had single bed room and do to the possibility that Tenshi could show up I didn't want to risk leaving her alone. However it was obvious that when she woke up I had some serious explaining to do. Discarding my mask on the table I decided to wait for Amaya to awaken.

After about 3 hours Amaya finally opened her eyes.

"m-madara?" she asked sitting straight up in bed, "W-what happened, who w-was that girl and How do you know her?"

"Her name was Tenshi...and she's your older sister." Amaya's eyes widened but she said nothing, "She attempted to kill you but I stopped her using Amaterasu. However she's not dead."

"W-what do you m-mean?" Amaya asked her eyes onyx.

"Amaya you were born into Izanami clan, a clan that was wiped out by our older sister over 96 years ago." I began as I carefully watched amaya's response to the news. Amaya said nothing but I could see her trembling, "I don't know why your sister did it or what exactly happened but what I do know is that on that night was the night you disappeared."

"Did I know you?" Amaya asked still trembling, "Where we f-friends?"

"Hai," I answered calmly, "We were..."

"What?" Amaya cried as tears began to leak from her eyes. "What were we?"

With out warning my lips met hers. The kiss only lasted a minute but it got my point across. As I pulled away I saw a flash of recognition enter Amaya's head and slightly smiled. She might not remember all of it but she at least remembered something and that was good enough for me.

A soft smile tugged onto her lips, 'I-izuna had us marry under the Willow tree." she spoke softly.

"Yes, and then we found out that you actually have to be an adult and have power to marry someone." I said smirking. Amaya laughed softly.

"Why can't I remember anything else?" Amaya asked her voice loosing volume.

"I'm not sure." I answered, "But that's one of the reasons I wanted to train you. Is I hoped by taking you to familiar places it would unlock your memories."

"You were doing that? For me?" I nodded and before i could react Amaya planted a soft peck on my lips, causing me to blink in surprise. "Thank you Madara-san that means alot."

I nodded trying not to blush. "We should sleep. You have wounds that need to heal. we'll talk more tomorrow."

Amaya just nodded as I grabbed a pillow and blanket. "Um Madara-san?"

"Hmmm?" I asked as I began to make a spot on the floor.

"A-as long as you don't try anything perverted you can sleep on the bed." she said and once again I just stared before grabbing my pillow and joining her on the bed in an instant. "Good night Madara-san."

"Goodnight Amaya-hime." I replied softly as I fell asleep.

End chapter

Me:I just realized I make you guys sleep alot.

Madara: Thats ok

Me: DId Madara just agree with me? O.O

Amaya: Yup it's what happens when you make me kiss him.

Me: OH well then thats just strange.

Amaya: tell me about it

Me: Anyways: Review Please

With Hidan

Hidan : Blues Clues Blues Clues

enter Kakuzu

Hidan : You gotta find the first paw print thats the first clue!

Kakuzu leaves thinking: He's finally gone off the deep end.


	11. Dream training

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 11

I stood in front of Nariko and Hikari and had to say was slightly intimidated by what could only be described as their aura of doom. "Um, hey guys whats up?"

"Madara-kun knows we have the Izanami clan's Kekkei Genkai," Hikari said a frown upon her face, "He can not know it's full power. At least not yet."

"B-but why?" I asked. "Madara practically just told me he loved me, and I cant even tell him more about my powers!"

"It's too risky." Nariko said causing me to look towards her. "Madara-san is known to be too power hungry and he has probably already made a plan as to how to use it to his advantage."

"But..." I began but was cut off.

"No!" They said in unison.

It's really hard to argue with someone when they're talking at the same time. So instead I sighed and asked, "And how do you intend I hide this from him? He'll notice if I disappear out of no where!"

"You are correct." Hikari said her eyes gleaming, "Which is why when the time comes for your next joining of souls you will have to cause a distraction."

"That's it?" I asked deadpanning, "Thats your plan? This is fricking Uchiha Madara for crying out loud! It's not like I can just make a shadow clone and disappear! He'll get suspicious. He does have the Sharringan! Remember?"

"Perhaps thats exactly what you need to do." Nariko said smirking.

"Crazy soul say what?" I asked completely and utterly confused.

"Perhaps you should just disappear." She repeated. "Shadow clones are easy to create but what if you could disappear or teleport to where you need to go perhaps it would go better for you."

"What are you thinking Nariko?" Hikari asked eyeing the auburn haired soul suspiciously.

"Oh just this." Nariko said as she walked over to me, "Amaya as you know with each soul you collect you gain the element in which the soul contained. However what you probably didn't know is that with each element you collect you also get...abilities."

"Abilities?" I asked confused.

As if on cue Hikari placed her hands on my shoulders and pointed me towards Nariko before whispering softly, "Amaya-sama look at Nariko very closely and focus your energy while thinking of your happiest thoughts. Then try to feel her emotions. What do you see?"

I did exactly as she said. I raised my energy slightly while staring at Nariko. I then searched through all of my happy memories, few as there where, and finally settled on the one of my mom, or my adopted mom smiling. As I did this a strange glow began to surround Nariko.

"I see a silver glow surrounding Nariko, but it keeps shifting and changing it's shape like it's undecided on what it should do, but it's also gentle so I know it's not harmful." I spoke not quite sure how I could even read the strange silver glow.

"That is Nariko's wind nature the wind in your soul." Hikari explained, "Whenever you meet a new person use this to determine if they are trust worthy or not. It may just save your life. This along with healing, purification, and premonition are the abilities you can use with light. Not only that but while controlling the element it self you can create a light whip that will slice completely through an enemy like butter."

"Wow" I said truly impressed.

"Not only that but you will also be able to make light out of nothing and blind your enemies or light up the darkest places," Hikari stated as though a bit proud of the abilities.

"Yes, Yes your very powerful Hikari, "Nariko said teasingly, "However with wind you will be able to hear, see, and smell better than any animal. You can make the wind blow in any direction you want and as hard or fast as you want. With a simple effort you will be able to make tornado's and even fly."

"Sweet!" I cheered before something caught my attention, "But what does that have to do with me disappearing?"

Nariko blinked for a minute before coughing slightly, "Sorry um thats another ability. Or well one that I just made up that is."

"You made one up?" I asked and she just nodded. "How? What is it?"

"Well I think I may have an idea on how to disappear with out Madara finding out." Nariko stated catching Hikari's attention. "As we all know Madara is possibly one of the Most (sexiest) powerful shinobi there ever was. If we distracted him and then teleported out he would notice the change in air currents."

"So...What do you plan to do?" Hikari asked interested.

"Well." Nariko said smirking, "The only way to get out of there quick enough is to teleport yes?" We both nodded, "So we teleport, however while doing so we surround Madara with a sort of non-noticeable air bubble that will block the ind given off while teleporting. Making it seem as though we have disappeared"

Hikari and I stared at Nariko for a few seconds, "What happens when Madara turns around and finds me gone?" I asked.

"Shadow clone," Nariko said proudly and before I could ask, "And for the poof sound the air bubble will block the noise due to the air currents traveling in different directions."

"Wow Nariko your pretty smart," I said, "But it still doesn't solve the problem of the sharringan."

"I know," Nariko agree, "However it's the best plan we've got. Unless you have any better idea's." Hikari and I looked to each other then shook our heads no. "Then let's get started. First step, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

This was going to be a very interesting experience.

Three hours later...

Okay so I had mastered the shadow clone jutsu and I was tired and was covered in sweat. But that didn't stop me. Now we were working on a simple but hardly noticeable teleportation jutsu. I had asked earlier why we were learning these techniques first to which my reply was, "Because these techniques and are a lot easier to do that ours are."

"Oh" I replied before going back to my teleportation technique (Shushin SP?). I wasn't very good at this, probably because of my lack of chakra control. Perhaps that is something Madara would teach me while we traveled. Oh shit MADARA!

"What time is it outside this...world?" Hikari and Nariko looked at me before Hikari closed her eyes gently.

"Hmmm it's about 3 AM in the morning," the hyuuga eyed girl said softly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I suppose not," I said before shaking off my panic and continuing on with my jutsu.

2 hours later...

It was 5 AM an Nariko and Hikari had both agreed that it was time to stop training and rest for what was left of the night.

As soon as I was back in the real world I was hit with waves of Chakra depletion and exhaustion. I couldn't keep my eye's open let alone move. I gave into my desire for sleep and drifted, not even noticing the mischief orange eyes shining through the darkness of the room.

Kohaku's P.O.V.

I watched as Amaya-sama passed out from chakra depletion with a smirk. Yeah dream training was great and all but it really took a toll on your chakra, and by the looks of it she had been doing heavy training depleting it even more. Oh well at least I didn't have to worry about her waking up. However. He was a different story.

Uchiha Madara could wake up at any moment and kill me. Not that it would help any. If killed I would return to my master soul and the same went for if Amaya woke up while in my presence. Doesn't it just suck to be part of a soul?

"Oh well just because I can't get close to Amaya doesn't mean i can't have fun with both her and Madara. Right?" I smirked evilly, as I disappeared in flames. I had alot of planning to do and Operation mess with the boss wasn't going to do itself. Now was it?

End CHapter!

Me: HAPPY THANKS GIVING! I hope no one got sick over the wonderful food eating spectacular! Hmm! My thanksgiving was great! That is if Zetzu hadn't hogged the legs!

Zetzu: I'm Sorry Witch-chan **Go to hell bitch those legs where mine!**

Madara: You had thanks giving with Zetzu?

Me: YUP! ^-^ He's Always spending it alone since the other members stay away from him so I shared it with him!

Madara: I see...What did you eat?

Me: Oh the usual. Green Beans, Deviled eggs, Pumpkin pie, turkey, soda.

Madara: Thats not food!

Me: No but it's AWESOME!

Madara: I can't believe you ate a normal meal at Zetzu's thanks giving.

Me: Yup

Madara: Huh well I'd better go. I have to go check in with Pein on how the rest of the Akatsuki is doing.

Me: have fun with that.

Madara: Thanks

Exit Madara

Me: kukuku good thing I didn't tell him what was inside all that food *pulls out a human hand and begins eating* Well what are you looking at REVIEW! Or may be you'll be invited to the next thanksgiving!


	12. Kohaku's Prank and Warning

Chapter 12

Madara's POV

Something was off. With Amaya that is. Her movements in our training where slow and tired despite the fact it was well past noon and she had gone to sleep relatively early the previous night. Not only that but her chakra seemed to be lower than usual. I kept asking if something was wrong but she would make up some excuse as to why she was so tired.

Sighing for the hundredth time that day I decided it was time to get some lunch before picking up on her training again. So far we had been doing the basic chakra control exercises. Walking on water, climbing trees and basic channeling chakra to different parts of the body. Thats when I noticed her low chakra and decided to get some food in her before she passed out.

I picked up my menu and gave it a quick once over before deciding on some delicious inarizushi. My all time favorite! I looked over to Amaya and sweat dropped. She was asleep!

I was about to wake her up when out of no were our waiter arrived. "Hello there! My names Kohaku and I'll be your server! What can I get you?" I looked the waiter over for a second and could have sworn he looked slightly familiar. He had Crimson hair that stuck up in every direction and orange eyes that held just a touch of mischief.

"I'll have the Inarizushi," I said quietly still taking in the boy, "She'll have some pork ramen."

"And to drink?" the Kohaku asked.

"Unsweetened tea" I replied shortly. Kohaku nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Turning to Amaya I gently shook her awake and explained to her what was going on. She just nodded sleepily.

MY P.O.V.

An evil smile spread upon Kohaku's face as he gently poured a large amount of sugar into both tea cups. Watching as it gently mixed leaving a swirling pattern on top. He placed the cups on the tray along with the bowl of ramen and plate of Inarizushi and was about to walk back out to the serving area when he noticed Amaya was awake.

Thinking quick he walked over to a female waiter and asked her to deliver the plate instead. After seeing Madara she willingly accepted. (He doesn't have his mask on) Once again Kohaku smirked.

Madara's P.O.V.

I immediately noticed the change in waiters from the red head to the girl. Now normally this wouldn't have been a problem but this being the shinobi world and me being a shinobi I knew something was wrong.

The waitress set the food and drinks on the table and gave a flirtatious look my way before sauntering of with an extra sway in her hips. I kept my eyes trained on my food studying it for any tampering.

"Hmmm this is tasty!" Amaya said with a mouth full of Ramen. I looked up at Amaya watching for any strange reactions and getting none. SIghing I reached my cup at the same time as Amaya gulped hers down, and took a sip. 'It's sweet' was my first thought before my eyes widened "It's Sweet!"

Looking to Amaya I noticed her bangs were covering her eyes. Oh shit. With in seconds Amaya was out of her seat and running and jumping around like a chipmunk that just drank coffee. My only thought was who? Who would have been stupid enough to give Amaya sugar. My answer came when I heard snickering.

Looking to the roof of the building across the street I saw the waiter from before only this time he wore a red male kimono with realistic looking flames dancing around the edges and on his back was Kurosaigama.

I glared at him harshly and called, "Who are you?"

"Like I said Madara-kun, I'm Kohaku." The red head called teasingly. "And it seems Amaya-sama is having fun!"

I looked back at Amaya who had some how gotten a hold of a sledge hammer and was destroying everything in her path. When I looked back Kohaku was gone.

Deciding to do things the easy way I knocked Amaya out and returned her to the hotel room. It was going to be a while before she woke back up.

I watched her for a few minutes and was about to brush the hair out of her face when a voice spoke. "Wow still desperately in love I see."

Spinning around I growled angrily at the red head that sat on the window sill.

"And here I thought I was going to get a warm welcome Madara-kun." Kohaku teased as he stood. "Oh well. So hows my favorite Izanami doing?"

Kohaku attempted to step towards Amaya but was quickly stopped by me. "Don't even try to touch her." I spat viciously.

"Hmmm not so friendly huh?" Kohaku smirked, "Fine then. I'll just give you a little piece of advise. When you take Amaya-sama to the Izanami clans ruins. Go into the clans library and look up the legend of the Demonic Blade. You may find some pretty interesting answers in it."

"The Demonic Blade is just an old fairy tale. It doesn't exist!" I yelled angrily.

"What ever you say," Kohaku smirked, "Just be careful. Who ever wields the demonic blade holds great power."

"Why are you telling me this," I once again growled out.

"Just warning you," Kohaku said before looking at amaya, "You'll need to protect her with your life or else." WIth that Kohaku disappeared. His words carried a threat in them but I ignored them as I settled himself beside Amaya. 'The demonic blade doesn't exist.' I told myself, 'No one could truly have that power. 'Nobody.'

"Its un avoidable," I said aloud. "Tomorrow we will head to the Izanami compound. There's no way the Demonic Blade could exist. No way"

End Chapter!

Me: HI! Ok so This chapter didn't actually turn out the way I planned but when does anything? ANYWAYS since Madara is panicking and Amaya's asleep I'm going to have to cut this An. short.

Well o-0 REVIEW PLEASE! ^-^

Orochimaru: I could say something kukukukuku

Me: No thank you!

Orochimaru: But...

Me: NO!

Orochimaru: I never get to say anything.

Me Guilt tripped: FINE SAY SOMETHING!

Orochimaru: Yays! I'm EVILER THAN ITACHI!

Enter Itachi: we've been through this. You are not eviler than me!

Orochimaru: Uh huh!

Itachi sighs: Want proof? Tsukuyomi!

Tsukuyomi world

Orochimaru screams then passes out.

Me: What did you do to him?

Itachi: Proved once and for all that I'm eviler than him

Me: OK 0.0 How.

Itachi gives me evil look: You don't wanna know.

Me gulps: K Um REVIEW PLEASE! *Runs for dear life away from Itachi.

With Itachi with evil look: You heard her review...Or else.


	13. The legend of the Demonic blade

I am so sorry for the late update!

I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 13

Sunlight filtered lazily through the forest canopy above as Madara and I walked through the nearly silent forest. Not one word had been spoken since we left the hotel and it was starting to make me uncomfortable. Who goes over 4 hours without talking? Apparently we do!  
"M-madara-" i beagn to say but was cut off.  
"We're here" he interrupted. I sighed but brushed it off and looked up. My jaw promptly hit the floor.  
Before me was the ruins of what could only be considered a feudal era marks were every where indicating an ancient fire and while the majority of houses where burnt Beyond recognition there was no doubt on where i was.  
"Home" I said in unison with Hikari and Nariko.  
"Or whats left of it." Madara growled before motioning me to follow him.  
He led me through a maze of buildings until we came to a dome like building that seemed to be made purely of glass. How it was still standing i had no idea.  
We entered the dome and i was amazed to see it had once been a grand library but was now rubble and ash.  
"Madara whats going on?" i asked as he walked towards an unlit torch. " i doubt this is just for my memories sake."  
"Your right." Madara said as he pulled down on the torch and a secret passage way revealed itself. " I have an alternative motive for coming."  
"And whats that?" I asked as i watched him light the torch with a fire style jutsu.  
"we 're here for information on the demonic blade."  
"the what!" i asked. Madara just motioned for me to follow him into the passageway.  
When we reached the opposite side i saw, papers books, and scrolls all on the Izanami clan. I felt like a kid in a candy store.  
Madara moved to a shelf of books that was marked " clan legends" and picked up a book before turning to me and reading aloud.

"the demonic blade forged from the souls of six extremely powerful demons, each with the power to control a single element at will.  
Only one person at a time can wield the demonic blade and it's said that the wielder is as powerful as Jyuubi himself and with the demonic blade their power is nearly godlike."  
"wow" i said impressed.  
"however no one who has ever possessed the demonic blade has ever suppressed its power with their own. It's impossible. " madara finished.  
"So what happened to the Demonic blade?" i asked.  
"Dunno your mom once said that a brave young man gave his life to destroy it so it could never again be used for evil." Madara said quietly. " But it's just a legend no need to put to much thought into it."  
I just nodded but to be honest something was familiar about that story and i didn't know why.  
Madara began to move around the library searching through files and books silently. After a while i got bored and decided to explore the ruins.  
They really where amazing! I had started with the outer houses which were more traditional Japanese styled huts and then moved more central. I walked past what i assumed was once a market and entered what was left of the castle.  
The walls were crumbled and the ceiling was nonexistent but as i entered a large area without a single piece of rubble i knew i was in the throne room.  
However in the center of the room was a large circle with seven circles. Six of which were surrounding the seventh with lines connecting each to the seventh. With in each was a symbol of an element and with in the one in the center was an eight-pointed star with a sword in the center.  
I was about to turn away and head back to madara when one of the circles began to glow. Cautiously i moved towards it.  
It was the circle containing the symbol of fire, and it was glowing a soft red. I moved around it not realizing that as i stepped i stepped into the seventh circle. The red glow brightened and suddenly i was staring at a strangely familiar red head boy.  
"Hey" he said smirking.

Madara's P.O.V.

"Amaya!" i shouted as i searched through out the ruins. 'i turn my back for two seconds and she disappears!' "Amaya!"

3rd person P.O.V.  
Amaya mind scape

'Kohaku,' Hikari growled. 'what is he doing?'  
"It's his time," nariko answered as she watched the sceen.

Amaya's pov

I don't know why but i couldn't move. All i could do was watch as the boy leaned in and pressed his lips gently upon mine.

3rd person pov

As soon as their lips touched Amaya's eyes went multi-colored and she parted her lips. Kohaku however didn't react to the opening as his once tangible body began to turn into intangible flames.  
As though being sipped through a straw Kohaku disappeared into Amaya just as Madara appeared.  
"Amaya!" madara called breaking her out of the trance. Blinking her eye's Amaya looked over to madara in confusion. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
"Domo sumimasen." Amaya said quietly. Madara gave her a strange look but brushed it off as something to ask her later.  
"Lets go" he said holding out a hand for her to take.  
She just nodded and placed her hand in his. He teleported them away.

Me : OK chapter 13 done! I'm really sorry about the wait our darn internet got shut off and i havent been able to pry the computer away from my Mom! I typed this all on my ipod and it literally took all day!  
I suck at texting!  
Madara: among many other things.  
Me: shut up Madara-baka!  
Madara: No don't thinks so.  
Me: don't make me do to you what amaya did to Hidan! He just now stopped singing the blues clues theme song and is now in a psychiatric hospital for fear of singing cartoons!  
Madara:... Your insane.  
Me: Yup! Now Review!


	14. Relizations

I'm really sorry about my lack of updates! I kept getting kicked off the computers or not liking what I wrote and deleting it! So please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 14

Tenshi watched angrily as her sister was once again teleported away before she could strike. If that stupid Uchiha would stop interfering she would have long killed the brat!

Jumping down from the tree she had been hiding in Tenshi walked up to the seven circles. "Just wait imoto, I will have the Demonic Blade and you will fall." With that Tenshi slammed her fist into the ground completely destroying the seven circles before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

~Madara~

I stared open mouthed and unabashedly at Amaya as her once dazed and confused green eyes turned into angry red ones and words I didn't even know existed escaped her mouth in harsh angry whispers. Seriously what the hell is a Neo yuppy scum bag? Had I done something wrong? What the hell was going through Amaya's head!

~Amaya's Head~

"YOU STUPID NEO YUPPY SCUM BAG!" I screamed angrily as I threw every kind of weapon imaginable (both from this world and my old one) at one red headed soul, who of course dodged everyone!

"Look Amaya-sama you really can't blame me!" Kohaku said as he dodged a AK 47 that for some reason didn't have bullets (mentally glares at a whistling Hikari and Nariko).

"NOT YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING GROPED ME!" I screamed.

"Yes but you left your self open for it." he said as though he had won an award. This only pissed Amaya off even more, but before she could even try to kill the soul. Hikari intervened.

"It's getting a little Dangerous. Isn't it?" She spoke catching everyones attention.

"Yes, it is." Nariko agreed. "and I don't think our plan will actually work Amaya-sama"

"Why not?" I asked now confused.

"Because we didn't count that the other souls can seek you out and lead tenshi to you." Hikari said quietly.

"So what does this mean?" Amaya asked a sudden bad feeling entering her. It was Kohaku who answered.

"It means that you have a decision to make." He said with a no joking attitude. "You can either stay with Madara and put not only everyone here in danger but Madara as well or you can..."

"Or I can what?" I asked a little nervous of the answer.

"Or you can leave Madara behind."

Chapter 14 end!

Me: Sorry about the short chapter My computer is almost dead and I really wanted to update. I aslo have no extra's for tonight so I have this one parting gift! What is scarier than a cleaing Orochimaru's room? Orochimaru in an extra small spedo! Orochi likes to wear dirty underwear with little hairs!

Everyone: EWWWWWWWW!

Orochimaru: Witch! You promised you wouldn't say anything about the spedo thing!

Me: Sorry Oreo-san!

Orochimaru: Stop calling me that! *Goes into emo corner*

Me: Stupid guilt trip. *walks over to Orochimaru* Sorry Orochimaru-san.

Orochimaru: Oh I can never stay mad at you Witch-chan *attempts to glomp me but I side-step*

Me: Don't touch me. T.T *pouting*

Kohaku: Well since Witch-sama is somewhat busy...Review or... we'll do something...bad...like um...

Madara: Tsukuyomi! *Kohaku screams and falls down out cold* Ha thats for your little sugar stunt!

Me: OwO ok...Review please! is he ok?


	15. Meeting Naruto and Tenshi attacks

Chapter 15

Flash back no jutsu

(Last time)

"Because we didn't count that the other souls can seek you out and lead tenshi to you." Hikari said quietly.

"So what does this mean?" Amaya asked a sudden bad feeling entering her. It was Kohaku who answered.

"It means that you have a decision to make." He said with a no joking attitude. "You can either stay with Madara and put not only everyone here in danger but Madara as well or you can..."

"Or I can what?" I asked a little nervous of the answer.

"Or you can leave Madara behind."

"B-but Madara has the-" I began but was cut off by Hikari.

"The Sharingan? It's handy but not enough to kill Tenshi." she said solemnly. "Not only that but Tenshi is smart enough to not fall for the same trick twice. Most likely she'll even look into the abilities of the sharingan to find it's weakness, or the weakness of it's user. Either way it would lead to Madara's death."

"b-but-" I began once again but was once again cut off, this time by Kohaku.

"We're not saying you have to leave tonight." He spoke, "But if we are to train you properly and find the other souls the best option would be to leave. However knowing of your attachment to the Uchiha we're going to allow you a weeks time to mull things over. If you choose to stay we will continue as we were, but if you choose to leave. we will be able to start actually training you in each element. Starting with wind."

"Just think about it Amaya-sama," Nariko said soothingly feeling my unease, "You should go now, Madara is calling you."

Five days later...(Present)

I blinked open my eyes and stared up at the soft light streaming through the canopy above. It was still early morning and although I knew Madara would disapprove I really needed to bathe. Using my heightened sense of smell I found a small river just deep enough to bathe in. Tying my hair in to a high pony tail I quickly undressed and slipped into the water. I didn't have any shampoo but I was lucky enough that Madara carried soap with him. I was at least going to rid myself of bacteria.

After finishing that I sat back in the water and began to think. What was I supposed to do? Could I really leave Madara? With out him stopping me? Or with out me stopping myself? Even before I knew Madara was real he had still been my favorite character, and now that I've met him and started gaining my souls back I know my feelings have grown, but if what my souls say is true then I'd have no choice. I'd have to leave. At least until I get strong enough to defeat Tenshi and protect Madara. But where would I go?

Just as I was thinking of this my thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. Looking over to my right I saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at me with a small blush on his whiskered face. It took a minute for me to realize who he was and what he was looking at.

"S-stop looking at me!" I screamed ducking under the water causing Naruto to jump and spin around in embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" Naruto cried. "I-I just came to get some water I swear! I had no idea you were here!"

Knowing he wasn't lying (This is Naruto we're talking about!) I said, "Just stay turned around until I say. Ok?" He nodded. Slipping out of the water I quickly dressed in my normal training clothes and called clear.

"I really am sorry miss." He said bowing his head as we sat together.

"It's was an accident I understand." I said giving him a friendly smile, "I'm Izanami Amaya."

"Uzumaki Naruto." he said returning my smile full force. "So what are you doing all the way out here Amaya-chan?"

"Oh... I'm uh training." I said not able to think of a good explanation. "a...friend of mine is training me to become a ninja."

"Oh really? What's your friends name?" Naruto asked still smiling.

"Tobi," I quickly said. I'm not stupid enough to tell him Madara's name. "I'm afraid I can't give you his last name...So what about you?

"Oh I'm also on a training trip!" Naruto said easily distracted. "I'm training for two years with pervy-sage."

"You mean Jiraiya?" I asked shocked.

"yeah how did you know?" Naruto asked confused and obviously a bit suspicious. luckily I already thought of a lie.

He tried hitting on a good friend of mine and was turned down flat. Practically every girl has at least heard of that ero-sannin. Plus he's one of the three legendary sannin."

Naruto seemed to accept this answer and laughed. "Yeah that sounds like pervy-sage."

Suddenly a familiar call of my name caught my attention. 'Shit Madara's awake!' "Well I've got to get going my friends kinda the jealous type so I wouldn't want him catching me here. "

"Oh really? Ok I'd better get back to!" Naruto said as he stood up. "I hope we get to talk again!"

I just nodded before running across the river and searching out Madara's chakra. When I found him he really looked pissed off.

"Where were you?" he growled angrily as I reached camp.

"The river," I said taking my hair out of the pony tail. "Is that a problem?"

'Why didn't you tell me you were going?" he commanded. I don't know why but I began to grow angry at this.

"I didn't think I needed permission to bathe." I snapped as my eye's turned red and I sent a death glare at Madara. I felt a strange feeling engulf me. A feeling as though I was being taken over. The feeling intensified however when a familiar voice cut in.

"Ah what's this? A lover's quarrel?" Standing upon a tree branch was none other then Tenshi. "Here let me solve it for you and with that she attacked. I tensed up ready to block as Madara had taught me but I was pushed out of the way by Madara who caught Tenshi's arm and held her in place.

"Amaya run!" Madara called, but was cut off by a kick to the face which sent him flying into a tree.

"She's not going anywhere." Tenshi said making her way towards me. With each step she took towards me the feeling increased and just as she reached me my control snapped.

I felt myself move without my control. As I stood up. My eye's glued to the ground. I wasn't scared. No. It was like I had a flow of power just rushing through me looking for escape.

I was ready to use it to, but Madara intervened and began fighting hand to hand with Tenshi. Throwing punches and kicks but not landing one. Instead he was once again sent flying except this time there was a sickening crunch. Madara didn't move for a minute, but he finally opened his eyes in a silent plea for me to run, but his look quickly changed to shock as my eye's met his...revealing the eye's of a demon, red and slitted.

I could hear Tenshi taunting me as she began walking closer. She called me weak, and said I would die. However just as she was about to strike me down with a kunai blade. I caught her wrist and revealed my eyes. She seemed shocked at first, but quickly wrenched her hand away and began attacking over and over again. We began moving in sync. If she attacked I blocked. If I moved she did. We were perfectly matched. That is until I landed the first hit on her. It wasn't at full strength. It barely made her bleed, but it showed the turn in the battle as I began landing more on her and she landed none. However the battle ended when I landed a very powerful kick to her side and she crashed into a tree.

I dropped to the ground and retrieved the long forgotten kunai, before slowly moving to the one I called sister. I was ready to kill her. I could feel every inch of my body ready to strike, but I never got the chance as a familiar white haired otogakure ninja appeared before us.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fight but Orochimaru-sama wants a little word with your sister." and before I could act Kabuto picked Tenshi up and disappeared.

Turning back to Madara I saw a look of utter shock on his face, but before I could ask about it I noticed a large amount of blood surrounding him. He noticed the blood as well and seemed to just notice his dizziness. Choosing then to go unconscious.

I panicked. I was no medic ninja and I didn't have a clue where to take him. If I could somehow get him back to the Akatsuki base then. The Base! Madara had mentioned that the current base (They change every few weeks) was some where close to the border of the Land of Fire!

Slinging Madara's arm around my neck I teleported us to the general Area he told me the base was in. I began sending out large amounts of Chakra to alert the few Akatsuki members of trouble. About 10 minutes later Kisame and Itachi appeared just as I ran out of Chakra and passed out.

Me: Ok chapter 15 done! Sorry if it seems weird but I'm almost at my half way point! Sorry if I made Madara seem weak! Tenshi really is powerful but that will be explained later. Next Chapter already typed but won't be posted for like another hour or so. Once again my computer is almost dead! Damn you charge stealing elves! Owell Naruto! come do the closing.

Naruto *in the other room* I don't want to!

Me get out here and show them your cute outfit or else!

Naruto: Fine! *Walks out in cute fox costume.* Review dattebayo! Happy?

Me: Very. You heard him review.


	16. The decision

Chapter 16

"Do we have a deal Tenshi-san?" Orochimaru asked his yellow snake eye's gleaming in the darkness. "You help me extract my revenge and I'll give you all the power you crave. Including this...Demonic Blade."

Silence sounded through out the room as a thoughtful look crossed over Tenshi's face as though she was weighing her options. "Deal." She finally spoke, a smirk appearing on her face.

Orochimaru returned her smirk and did a few hand signs before his neck stretched out and he bit Tenshi's. When his fangs retracted a very familiar seal appeared on her neck. The curse seal!

~Akatsuki base~

~Amaya~

"Amaya-sama it is time to make a choice" Kohaku said as he, Nariko and Hikari stood before their master.

Amaya stood there showing no emotion as she spoke, "I have made my choice."

~Akatsuki~

"What do you think happened to them?" Kisame asked as he and the majority of the Akatsuki sat in the living room awaiting for Sasori, Pein and Konan to exit the medic wing.

"What the fuck do you think happened?" came Hidans ever positive response, "They were attacked!"

"Yeah but I mean by who?" Kisame said causing the jashanist to fall silent.

"This is troubling," Kakuzu said, "Neither could be recognized as Akatsuki for neither are technically members. This either means that they ran into rouge shinobi or one of them had an old enemy that caught up with them."

"Them have enemies?" Deidara snorted, "Tobi is the biggest idiot alive. un and Amaya is from a different world! My moneys on the shinobi."

"Yeah," Kisame agreed, "Amaya's too nice to have enemies."

"Unless her enemy isn't nice at all," Itachi spoke making the others look at him weirdly. Suddenly the door burst open and Konan entered the room. "Pein has ordered you all in the infirmary now to help restrain...Tobi."

"Tobi needs to be restrained?" Deidara asked confused.

"Yes now hurry or there will be consequences. Sever ones." Konan said with a cold look.

The room cleared instantly, but as the door to the infirmary was flung open they where met with a very angry looking Pein.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he hissed, "I warned you to stay outside!"

"But Konan just said-" Kisame began.

"I said what?" Konan asked from the corner.

"But if your here then who was-" Deidara began until he realized one crucial person was missing. "W-Where's Amaya?"

~Amaya~

I'll admit I felt bad for leaving and possibly causing bodily harm to fall upon the other Akatsuki members but I had to. Madara had gotten hurt just as Kohaku said he would, and although I was able to win the battle with Tenshi she still got away. I don't even really know what happened or what that weird power was! This was the best option. I think.

I raced through the forest of the fire country headed south. The others would think I'd be going to Konaha due to it's closeness but I wasn't that stupid. Before I had even come up with my escape plan I had talked things over and learned that Kohaku had a safe house in the Land of Tea were for the duration of my training I could stay and train with out being disturbed. It would be perfect for the time being.

Running at the speed I was going (yokai speed about 100m/h) it took me about nine hours of (almost) nonstop running to reach the land of Tea and then (at a slower pace) about one hour to reach the hide out. I was so tired by the time I did reach it that I followed Kohaku's directions and collapsed on the bed in the first bedroom I found.

However I didn't fall asleep just yet. For one last time I let tears fall from my eyes, I knew that this wasn't permanent. I would one day face Madara and have to explain all of this to him. Tell him about my split souls and all, but until then not one tear would fall from my eyes. I had made the decision to leave. Crying wouldn't help anything. All I could do was train, and hopefully when it was time to face him, I'd have defeated Tenshi, have all six souls, and have the courage to look him in the eye and prove that leaving was the best choice. Hopefully he'd forgive me.

~Madara's ~

I awoke to the sound of a beeping machine and the familiar baritone voice of Pein and the soft voice of Konan. Sitting up slowly I attempted to move my left arm but found that I was unable to do to a cast binding it. I stared at the cast for a moment unable to think of how I had attained it. That is until it hit me.

"Where's Amaya!" I shouted throwing off the covers and catching Pein and Konan's attention. Both exchanged worried glances. "What? Is she alright?"

"We don't know Madara-sama" Konan said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I shouted. but this time it was Pein who answered.

"Amaya has disappeared." Pein stated emotionlessly. I felt my heart stop beating.

Chapter 16 Done! And The end of Part 1! Don't worry I'm not changing documents or ending this at a cliff hanger! This is just a warning that a really big time skip lies ahead. This is more the halfway mark. Also sorry for those who wanted Amaya to stay with Madara the entire time. I have a super ninja awesome plan! ALSO if you happen to see Madara RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! He is as mad as a zombie with a chainsaw! So don't bug him!

Madara: Oh Witch-sama? Lets have a little chat shall we? On the location of my precious Amaya-chan?

Me: Got to go! REVIEW! Oh shit he has found the chainsaw now he really is like a chainsaw zombie!

Madara: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA WHERE'S MY AMAYA!

Me: HEEEELLLLLLLPPPP! *grabs broomstick from cupboard and begins flying away. * wipes sweat from forehead* Whew safe *looks at people giving me strange looks* What you didn't think my names Witch for nothing did you! Now review! *points finger and disappears*


	17. Years later

Chapter 17

3 years later...

Madara POV

I sat on the rock staring at the ring in my hand. It had belonged to Sasori but would soon be mine now that the red head Puppet Master was dead. It was time for me to join the Akatsuki, and begin my plan. I should be happy like I pretended to be when I asked Zetzu a pointless question, but I wasn't.

Something was missing, and that something was Amaya. For the second time I had lost her. Except this time I knew she wasn't dead and had left on her own free will, which made it all the more pain full.

The other Akatsuki members knew I was affected by it and that made me angry. The idiots were the ones who let her escape in the first place!

After a quick meet up with Deidara, Zetzu and I began heading back to base to where we where planning on relaxing until our next mission. I was more then relieved when I entered my room and was able to drop my facade. Lying back on my bed I stared up at the ceiling attempting to sleep, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Madara-sama," Konan's voice called softly through the door.

"What?" I snapped slightly annoyed.

"We've found Amaya"

I was out the door in seconds.

Amaya's POV

A sigh escaped my lips as I rolled over on the soft bed. I felt it in my bones that someone was coming and I knew that that person was Madara. For nearly three years I had been able to avoid the Akatsuki and hide out in the land of tea, but thanks to a slip up, I ran directly into a certain foul-mouthed Jashinist and money loving miser.

Pushing myself off of the bed I made my way silently across my bedroom and into my bathroom where I stripped my self of clothes and entered the steamy shower. Over the years I had grown a couple inches taller and had filled out a bit more in the breast category. My hair now reached my waist and had seemingly gotten darker. I was still pale despite constant training in the sun, and my eyes still changed color through emotion.

I knew it was stupid to have stayed where I was when I had been caught so close by, but I knew that even if they did find the hideout, I would be able to escape. I knew this hideout like the back o my hand. Though ever since I moved into Kohaku's old hideout things had gotten...interesting. I now had three more souls Mamoru (Earth), Mizumi (water), and Raiko (lightning (or as I like to call it Electricity)). Mamoru was incredibly smart. Ask him any question whether it be about science or math he could answer it. Mizumi was shy but extremely kind though she could sometimes come out cold. She however had a secret addiction to gambling that was the exact opposite of Tsunade. She ALWAYS won. ALWAYS! DO NOT PLAY HER IN POKER! Lastly there was Raiko, who at first seems like a total bitch (Rai: I heard that!) but in reality was loyal, strong, and unafraid to speak her mind. Trust me! Yup combined with Kohaku, Nariko and Hikari we were like a big dysfunctional family. Except instead of sharing a house we shared body.

Feeling clean enough I turned off the water and began to dry myself of all excess water before dressing in a form fitting sky blue kimono that stopped at my thighs and had long sleeves good for hiding weapons. I wrapped my hair in a towel to prevent the kimono from getting wet, as I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

The hideout was pretty big. In the sense it could fit the entire akatsuki with room to spare. It had a kitchen a living room, a laundry room, and then a huge training room that I use for Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and other martial arts only! Any elemental training or Ninjutsu/genjutsu training happened in the outside training field. The Majority of my time was spent training with the others. Other Then the elements they each taught me some pretty helpful things. Mamoru taught me how to survive in different climates with little to know supplies and which herbs, berries and fruits made good poisons. Mizumi taught me how to steal water from the air itself. Raiko taught me how to fight hand to hand. (Every soul taught her to use a different weapon). Kohaku taught me to seduce.(though unwillingly and with a lot of embarrassment on my hand). Hikari taught me how to heal and Nariko taught me how to control my habit of levitating in my sleep.

After three years of constant training and effort I had finally finished my training and with only one soul left to find, defeating Tenshi seemed possible. I may have almost defeated her once but that was with a foreign power that I have no clue as to how it works or if it can be controlled. I can't rely on it. Not only that but it has been three years since I even saw Tenshi last. There was no telling how powerful she had become through the help of Orochimaru.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time I finished my breakfast which consisted of waffles and strawberries covered in whipped cream and syrup. (Yum!3).And began Packing up supplies to take with me when I left. Yes I was leaving, for Konoha to be exact. Reason being is because if my sources are correct, Gaara was kidnaped about a week and a half ago by Deidara. This means that by now Sasori has most likely been defeated and that the Akatsuki now have Ichibi no Shukaku. It also meant that Madara had now joined the Akatsuki under his guise of Tobi. I figured Konoha would be the safest place to hide out. I even have an apartment set up thanks to a favor owed to me by an acquaintance. Now all I had to do was pack up and leave. Though before I did I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a few words.

One week later...

Madara's POV

I moved stealthily through the foreign hideout searching for any signs of life. My sharingan was visible behind my mask and as each room I searched turned out empty my anger grew. Finally I reached a room which had a light on and carefully entered. Like the rest it was empty, however on the bed was a note. Picking it up I read it silently.

You missed me by a long shot Madara-kun but don't worry.

We'll meet again soon.

Good job on your entrance into Akatsuki

and give Deidara my condolences on loosing Sasori.

Amaya Izanami 3

Ps. you might not want to get Deidara too mad in the future

As he said before even budda will get mad!

I crumbled the paper and growled. No matter what I will find her. This I swear! And with that I teleported back to the Akatsuki base.

Ok chapter 17 Done! Sorry it took so long! I couldn't decide how to word this chapter! Now don't worry! Amaya and Madara will be reunited soon just be patient. Oh and I just figured out the secret to doing these at school through my ipod so I should be able to update more often as long as the internet is up! Stupid teachers thinking that kids don't know how to hack into the system kukukukuku now if only I could hack into my grades. Well Review! oh yah by the way the hole budda thing is in the japanese version of naruto for those who have been watching the english version on Disney X D! - that looks like it's happy!

Enter Pein

Pein: Witch-sama look what I've got!

Me: A Jar?...Of dirt?

Pein: Yup! *Begins dancing* Ive got a jar of dirt. Ive got a jar of dirt. Ive got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it! Ive got a jar of dirt. Ive got a jar of dirt. Ive got a jar of dirt. And Guess what's inside it!

Enter Hidan: THIS IS SPARTA!

Me and pien: 0.0...

Pein *shrugs before thinking allowed to himself* :Is the Jar of dirt going to help?

Enter Zetsu: If you don't want it give it Back...

Pein: No. Ive got a jar of dirt. Ive got a jar of dirt. (Hidan THIS IS SPARTA!) Ive got a jar of dirt. (Hidan THIS IS SPARTA!) And guess what's inside it! (Hidan THIS IS SPARTA!) Ive got a jar of dirt. (Hidan THIS IS SPARTA!) Ive got a jar of dirt. (Hidan THIS IS SPARTA!) Ive got a jar of dirt. (Hidan THIS IS SPARTA!) And Guess what's inside it!

Me: Enough! *Knocks out both Hidan and Pein* Review!


	18. Konoha

Chapter 18

The candles flame flickered as a dark figure glided down the hall way and paused at the opening of a door. Golden snake eyes watched as a battle between two raven haired red eyed shinobi drew to a close while a white haired glasses wearing man leaned against a wall watching closely. Noticing the yellow eyed figure the whight haired man stood up straight and made his way over bowing respectfully.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said standing up straight.

"How is it coming?" Orochimaru asked his eyes linguring on the female shinobi fighting before he moved to the male.

"Well, Tenshi's power has increased far more than we expected." Kabuto answered making a mental note of Orochimaru's eyes. "Are you planning on taking her as your next vessel?"

"No. The sharinggan is too important," he answered, "I have better plans for her."

"I see." Kabuto said, "We should leave soon. Sasori-danna isn't a paitient man."

"Agreed." Orochimaru stated and he and Orochimaru disappeared unaware of the two ravens listening.

2 weeks later...

Amaya's POV

I jumped lazily from tree to tree taking in the different scents of the forest surrounding me. As the village came into view I slowed my pace down to a steady walk camly approached the two guards.

"Hey you wait!" one of the guards I recognized as Izumo called. I stopped and watched as both gate guards walked up to me wearing serious looks.

3rd Person

"Who are you?" Kotetsu asked eyeing her suspiciously as he and Izumo took in the unfamiliar girl. "What is your buissness here?"

"My name is Hitsugaya Kiyora and I would like to become a Konoha shinobi." She lied easily.

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a suspicious look before Izumo spoke. "Do you have papers?"

"Papers?" Amaya repeated (I'm still calling her Amaya while in 3rd person) "I wasn't aware of any papers. I'd be happy to fill them out now."

Once again the two shared a look before Izumo nodded and went over to their post (1). He pulled a small packet of papers and Amaya walked over and took them, Kotetsu following closely behind. "These are the papers you'll need to fill out to get in the village. However you'll need to talk to the hokage about joining ranks."

"I see," Amaya said, "Do you have a pen?" Kotetsu reached over and grabbed a pen from a hidden compartment and handed it to her.

It took me about five minutes to fill out the packet. The majority of questions were, where am was she from, what level of shinobi was she, Does she have a Kekkei Genkai, What blood type was she, blah blah blah. Izumo and Kotetsu seemed bored while watching Amaya fill it out. Hell she was bored filling it out!

Handing back the paper and pen Amaya stood up and smiled brightly at the two, her eyes a happy orange. "Is that all?"

Izumo answered after quietly scanning the paper, "Yeah, Kotetsu here will take you to Lady Tsunade and she'll decide whether or not you can be a shinobi. But you never marked the level of shinobi you are."

"Oh...well...um I've never been tested before." Amaya said truthfully. That made the two sweatdrop.

"Oh...well then she'll probably start you off as a gennin." Kotetsu stated, "Follow me."

Waving good bye to Izumo Amaya followed Kotetsu through the village towards the Hokage's office where lwe were itterally about to knock when a body was thrown through the wall beside them. Blinking in slight surprise Amaya took in the bodies appearance and felt a slight pick of interest at seeing the shoulder length blue hair and monk robes. 'So Sora's here? That means that team 7 has already returned from Orochimaru's layer. Damn I knew I shouldn't have made that pitstop at the hotsprings. I stayed too long! Oh well.'

Amaya watched in amusement as Tsunade walked out with a killer aura and as Sora just barely saved his ass. Smirking and laughing quietly she waited paitently until Team 7 walked out with a bruised Sora and Naruto. Kakashi looked at me curiously before sharing a look with Tenzo and continuing on. The door was left wide open and Tsunade glared at us. Kotetsu gulped audibly but I just smiled and walked in. I bowed politely and waited for my turn to speak.

Amaya's POV

Kotetsu also bowed and handed Tsunade my papers before slowly backing away and leaving theoffice. Tsunade read silently through thefiles before lifting her eyes up to meet mine. "What shinobi rank are you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know I've never been tested on it." I said truthfully.

"And what village are you from?"

"None. I was raised and trained rouge." I said. Tsunade'seyes lifted once more at that.

"Have you ever had a run in with a criminal Organization known as the Akatsuki or Orochimaru?" she asked. I was silent for a moment before I answered with a serious face.

"A few weeks ago I was traveling through the land of birds when I was approached by a group of Otokagure ninja." I lied watching Tsunade's eyes widen. "They attempted a kidnapping but I was able to defeat them."

Tsunade stood up and glared at me, "Why were they after you?"

"Most likely because of my keikei Genkai to control the elements with out the need of ninjutsu." Yes i decided to tell her about the Genkai. I can't have a mindscan done and them find the others. Best be as truthfull as possible. "As far as I'm concerned it's the only valuble thing I have."

Tsunade seemed to believe this and sat back down. She seemed to be thinking intently for a minute before she took a stap in hand and brought it down on my papers. "You'll be ranked High chunin for now with possible raise to jounin if you are proven able to handle it. However do to your run in with otogakure you will be placed on a team for protection."

"Alright." I agreed my eyes changing back to orange, "Who are my team mates?"

Chapter 18 Finally done! I swear I could not figure out what to write in this chapter! However now I have plan! Sorry if I'm turning the story in a weird direction! I have a point. Cookies to any one who can guess whose team she's put on.!


	19. Team ?

Chapter 19

"Alright" I agreed, my eyes turning back to orange "whose my team mates?"

A smirk crossed Tsunade's lips before she gave a shout. "Shizune!" A loud thumb was heard as a startled Shizune entered the room.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" she asked before giving me a curious look.

"Get me Team guy." My eyes literally bulged at that. 'She wouldn't dare.'

"B-but Neji-san is on a mission Tsunade-sama" Shizune said. I kept an emotionless face but my eyes had turned a dark yellow.

"That's fine. He's a jonin. Get me the other two." Tsunade commanded. Shizune just bowed and went off to get the required team. It seemed like only moments later when team guy was standing before me.

"Hai Tsunade-sama you required our immediate assistance on this most youthful day?" Might Guy asked in his normal over excited voice.

"Yes." Tsunade said a little annoyed. "You have a new team member."

"Most excellent!" Rock Lee exclaimed, "And who is this new team mate! We will welcome them with most awesome displays of the spring of youth!"

Tsunade smirked and turned to me causing the other three to notice my presence. I gave a shy wave, a little thrown off by the green.

"Hello my new youthful friend!" Rock Lee practically yelled as he rushed over to me and nearly tackled me in a hug. I swear if it wasn't for me adding chakra to my feet he would have. "I'm Rock lee!"

I awkwardly returned the hug and said, "N-nice to meet you too. I'm…Hitsugaya Kiyora."

TenTen seeing my distress came quickly to my rescue and knocked Lee away before holding out her hand and saying with a gentle smile, "I'm TenTen. Nice to meet you Kiyora-chan."

I smiled back, my eyes turning bright orange once again. "Like wise TenTen-chan."

"Yosh! I'm Might Guy but you can call me guy-sensei!" He said. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be cool or not but I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Guy you and your team will be responsible for showing Kiyora around the village and getting her aquainted with your team." Tsunade ordered before turning to me. "If you cause any trouble Kiyora-san you will be removed from Konaha." I nodded and Bowed as Tsunade dismissed us. Guy gave a triuphant "Yosh!" and before I knew it I was being lead out side. After endless, and I mean endless questions about me I was given a tour of The Village hidden in the leaves. I swear, Team guy would make great tour guides. They told me everything I needed to know, from where the best weapon shops were to the best food stands. I met basically all of rookie nine, and their jonin-sensei. Personally however I preferred the Akatsuki over any of them.

Sure Naruto and Kiba were funny and every one was nice but being around them only reminded me more of how much I missed being with the Akatsuki. Espeacially Madara. I really missed him. I still haven't gained all of my memories back yet but I have had some return. Like this time Izuna and Madara had been training in the forest and Madara came back covered in porcipine needles. When I asked what happened all Izuna said Madara needed to watch were he landed. I had spent the entire day pulling out neecles.

Tenten must have noticed my eyes changing from a happy Orange to a light blue, for she asked, "Kiyora-chan why do your eye's change color?"

Looking up I was met by 16 pairs of eys looking at me. "They change with my emotions. Each color means a different Emotion."

"Isn't that a disadvantage in battle?" Shino asked.

I simply stood and said, "I've learned to live with it," Looking at a clock hanging on the wall I sighed and turned back to the group, "I sould probably get going it's getting late." Everyone said their goodbyes and I left.

I shushined to my apartment and literally dropped onto my bed. Closing my eyes I willed myself to a light sleep.

Later...

3rd person...

Nara Mitsunari was walking home from a long mission to wave. He turned down an alley way that was a shortcut to his home when he was grabbed from behind and a kunai was pressed to his neck.

"Are you Nara Mitsunari? Head of the Nara clan?" the person behind him asked.

"Yes now who are you?" Mitsunari asked thinking through a million ways to escape. However his mind went blank when the person he knew to be a female answered.

"My name is Izanami Amaya" Mitsunari froze.

"T-that's i-imp-possible, The Izanami clan w-was wiped out by I-Izanami T-Tenshi." he stuttered out.

"Yes and when I see Nee-san I'll be sure to kill her, but for now I want information on the Nara clans shadow possession."

"What! I'd never reveal my clans secrets!"

"No need to I just want the location of the scroll that posses the information and to do that I need to peek inside your mind a bit."

Before he could react a black glow appeared around the womans hand and for a second all was quiet. So that's were the scroll is." The figure let Mitsunari drop to the floor before stepping away and teleporting. Mitsunari got up and gulped. He ran the rest of the way home to warn his clan.

Figures point of view...

I got to the Nara compound and transformed into Mitsunari. I walked down the hall to the door where the scroll was kept and slipped in. I dodged all the traps and was able to get the scroll no problem before teleporting outside the village. Smirking to my self I dropped the genjustu and smirked. My long white hair billowed softly as a nice breeze blew through the woods. "It's nearly time Amaya-sama only a few short days left before we are merged and the demonic blade will exist again."

Chapter 19 done! Sorry for late update. MOving AGAIN! 15th time! That and I have no time damnt. Naruto I'm too lazy to type more so get out here!

Naruto: Fine Review peoples!. Oh and if any of you have any extra ramen you know where to find me.


	20. Consquences

Ok so something weird happened today. I woke up from dream training and found some weird ass scroll on my side table. Now that's not what was so weird. The weird part was that upon farther inspection of the scroll I realized that it was of the Nara clan. This made me a bit confused as to what the hell the scroll was doing here. I knew I sure the hell didn't steal it, and also that the only Nara I knew was Shikamaru.

Raising an eyebrow I slowly opened the scroll thinking perhaps it was just a message that I needed to be somewhere and then promptly dropped the scroll to the floor. Inside the scroll, was the precise instructions to fully and completely control the Nara's shadow Jutsu. I stared in shock for a moment before I noticed a small note that was attached to the back.

I picked the scroll back up and removed the note carefully before setting the scroll on the bed and reading: 'Roses are red and Violets are blue learn from the scroll and it will help you. Ichiru.'

"Wow cheesy," Kohaku said snickering.

"Shut up Kohaku," I mumbled looking back down at the scroll. It literally taught me everything I would need to know about the jutsu. What handsigns to use, where to pinpoint chakra everything.

"You know I bet that Ichiru is not as straight as-" 'Knock knock Knock.

Looking over at my door I called out. "Who is it,"

"Hitsugaya Kiyora, Hokage-sama wants you to report with your team," said a voice on the other side.

"Alight I'll be right there!" 'Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with the scroll?'

Hokage's Office...

Looking around the office I took interest in seeing the other chunnin's standing around the Hokage's desk. I stood beside Tenten and listened very closely.

"Last night the Nara clan head was attacked and a sacred scroll containing the entire Nara's Shadow utsu was stolen, now normally I would only tell this to Anbu but seeing as this is a serious problem I've decided to warn all of you." Tsunade said her eyes drifting around the room. "The one who stole it, was Izanami Amaya." That caught my attention 'So Ichiru used my name while stealing the scroll? That's interesting.'

'Aren't you mad?' Nariko asked. "This could lead both Tenshi and Madara here."

'Actuallly on the contrary,' I thought, 'They will be led away because who in there right mind would stay in a village they just robbed?'

'Good point.'

"But Lady Hokage!" Called Izumo, "Whose Izanami Amaya?"'

"Shikamaru. Why not you tell them, you did the research." Tsunade said with a wave.

Shikamaru walked up front and sighed mumbling what I assumed was 'what a drag' under his breath.

"Izanami Amaya is one of the last survivers of the Izanami Clan, a clan thought to have been destroyed by Izanami Tenshi. I thought this Amaya girl would be just some one who got lucky or who Tenshi missed. However I was wrong. Izanami Amaya was infact the younger sister of Izanami Tenshi and even more was the heir to the title of clan head. On the night of the Masacre she disappeared. "

"So why would she steal the Nara clans scroll?" Tenten asked.

"Well she may be trying to hunt down her sister," Shikamaru stated, "but there is also another motive she could have."

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Revenge."

That caught my attention. 'Why in the world would I want revenge on Konoha? They've done nothing personal to me.'

"How many know of Uchiha Madara?" Shikamaru asked after seeing some confused faces he continued, "He was the leader of the Uchiha clan and the co founder of Konoha, however he challenged the shodame Hokage and was defeated. He was also Betrothed at a young age to Izanami Amaya."

"So you think she wants revenge either on Konoha or her sister?" I asked deciding to throw my two cents in with the rest. everyone looked at me and I decided to help out a bit. "I put my money with the sister."

"Oh and why is this Kiyora-chan?" Tsunade asked her eyebrow raising.

"You said that Amaya was betrothed to Madara not in love," I stated boredly. "If she was after revenge she would hae taken it by now."

"Isn't the Nara clans jutsu based off the Izanami clans along with the Yamanaka and?" asked a girl with blonde hair and big circled glasses. 'What does she mean?'

"Yes, it is." Shikamaru said, "which is why we can not pursue Amaya."

"What!" Everyone in the room was silent.

"Pft if my families jutsu scroll was taken I'd-" Ino began but shikmaru cut her off.

"You'd what?" Shikamaru asked, "She has a right to the scrolls there is nothing we can do. By going after her it would be us committing a crime, not her. However if she steals a scroll from anyother clans then we can track her down and punish her, but do to her title as clan head heir, we can't kill her."

"So we sit back and do nohing?" TenTen asked. Shikamaru just nodded.

"How is it we can't kill her but we can kill Sasuke?"Sakura asked. Of course she brings in the Uchiha!

"Sasuke abandoned the village for one of our enemies," Tsunade stated, "Amaya has no ties to the village and had rights with in the Nara clan. Also Sasuke is not the clan head yet. Itachi is."

"so what was the point of calling us here?" Kiba asked.

"We need to double security around the village." Tsunade stated, "If one caslip through moe can as well. Understood?"

"Hai!" Everyone called.

"Dismissed." I vanished from Tsunade's office and appeared back in my apartment. It was time to start training.

Back at Tsunade's office...

3rd person...

"Lad Tsunade," Shikamau said, there's something else you should know about Izanami Amaya."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked getting out some sake.

"She weilds the Demonic Blade."

Tsunade paused in her actions. "Is she able to control it?"

"I'm not sure, but if anything that's why she took the scroll. To master it."

"Do not let this information slip. If the Akatsuki or Orochimaru hear of this the'll go after her. I have a mission for you now shikamaru."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Chapter 20 Done! Review please!


	21. The truth of the Demonic Blade

Chapter 21

"You were a fool to come here Ichiru-kun," Tenshi said a sinister smirk on her face as she faced against her sisters final soul, "Your soul will lead me straight to Amaya-imoto."

"I am aware of this," Ichiru replied his onyx eyes conveying nothing, "However by the time you arrive it will have been to late. Your sister will have returned and you will be killed."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." And before Ichiru could dodge a beam of light shot right through him. "I've grown more powerful as well and I will have the Demonic Blade!"

Ichiru's body disintegrated and a orb of black energy floated up before shooting off. Tenshi's smirk grew as she followed the orb all the way to the gates of Konaha be fore she lost it in the city. Her smirk turned into a full blown smile as she cackled, "Hello sister."

Mindscape

"Okay what's up?" I asked as I appeared before my five souls. I had a pretty good idea on why I was summoned but I decided to humor them by asking.

"We have been in Konoha for months and Ichiru has still not been found," Mamoru said stating the obvious. Ichiru was the sixth and final soul needed. He was the soul of darkness. Once I had him, not only would my soul finally be complete, but I would have enough power to finally defeat Tenshi and hopefully return to Madara.

Sighing I sat down on the ground and looked up to the others. Ever since I finished training off the Nara and Yamanaka scrolls about a month ago the others wouldn't leave me alone about Ichiru. It's basically all they think about. "Hey just out of curiosity what will happen to you guys when i get Ichiru?"

For a moment there was silence befoe Mizumi answered, "Your soul will be united, and we will seize to exsist."

"WHAT!" I screamed standing up, "Why?"

"Amaya when Ichiu is found th seal which kept us seperate will disappear." Nariko explained trying to soothe me. "That seal is the only thing keeping us alive. After it's gone you'll be you again."

"what seal?" I asked my eye's narrowed. Once again silence fell over the group.

"Well shit, Knew this would come up sooner or later." Kohaku said rubbing his neck.

"what's going on?" I asked getting nervous.

Hikari sighed, "It's time Amaya for you to know the truth, Amaya-sama."

I just nodded.

Hikari's Pov

"Fist off do you remember the legend about the demonic blade?" I asked seriously, she just nodded. "Then you should remember what happened to it?"

"it was sealed." Amaya said," but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It was sealed in you Amaya." I watched as her emotions flashed and then she shocked me.

"Wow I feel stupid."

"huh?" not only but eeryone was confused.

"You think with the information I've had I would have figured that out sooner but I didn't." Amaya explained, "I feel stupid now. But anyways continue."

"Ok...Anyways..."

"It was your father that sealed you with us." Kohaku shouted causing Raiko to smack him upside the head.

"ANYWAYS... I should pobabl start at the beginning...I remember the day as if it were yesterday...It all stated the day jyuubi, our master, was sealed.

Flashback

3rd person POV...

"Lord Jyuubi We can't hold them back much longer!" Kohaku yelled as Mizumi, Mamou and him used their elements as bariers between the castle and the attacking humans. "Permission to fall back into the inner sanctum and relay the barriers?"

'Granted but quickly," The Demon King ordered, " Mamoru! form a large barrier aound the outer rim. Nariko signal for the air aid to begin. Mizumi fall back with Hikari and get all the injued soilders healed. Ichiru help Kohaku!"

"What of you m'lord," Hikari asked noting a wound on jyuubi's chest. A solemn look befell his face as he turned and began walking in the direction of the battle. Just before he transformed though he was stopped.

"Lord Jyuubi if you face him alone you won't come back." Mizumi warned. Her eyes showing sadness.

"I know." And with that he transformed and in the form of a great ten tailed beast took off in the direction he knew the Rikudo Sennin was. The six of them followed their masters orders and barricaded the inner sanctum. however the battle ended when a pained cry was heard and jyuubi was defeated.

About two days later after complete energy depletion the humans were able to break through the barriers and seal the six in side a weapon forever known as the demonic blad.

End flashback

"If the blade was a weapon then ho did I become it?" Amaya asked confused.

"Before you where born it was your mother who wielded the demonic blade, but do to the seal upon it, It was supposed to drain her of life. Giving birth to Tenshi was hard enough, but when she gave birth to you, It was supposed to kill her and you. Your father gave his life to seal us with in you and give part of the stolen life back to your mother. However by doing that he altered the seal. Instead of us stealing you life force you began stealing ours." Hikari finished explaining. "when you mege with us you will become immortal. With powers of equality to that only of Jyuubi."

"So what do I do?" Amaya asked quietly.

"Find Ichiru," Kohaku said smirking.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" I said glaring at the red head "Start sending out huge bursts of energy so as to call him? That would not only lead Tenshi and Madara straight to me but also cause a depletion in chakra."

"Yes, that is exactly why you won't be doing that." Raiko said a little annoyed.

"Then what am I supposed to do, huh?" Amaya asked glaring up at the other female. "Shall I just randomly run around the elemental nations looking for Ichiru's chakra?"

"That won't be necessary." Mizumi said calmly her voice gently but confident, "He is here."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed before Amaya was kicked out of her mindscape.

Outside World

Amaya's POV

I felt strange as I merged with Ichiru's soul. Images began flashing rapidly before me; Images of Madara and Izuna, Images of good times, and of bad, images of life before Jyuubi's sealing and much more. However the images stopped on an image of a burning village. It was the exact image that I had seen when I first saw the entire group together in the dream. People where running around screaming, looking around I spotted who I knew to be my mother pulling a younger version of my self into the the castle. Deciding it would be best to follow I entered carefully behind them and followed them through the castle and into the throne room where I watched my mother lead me to the center of the seven circles (Discribed in chapter ). I heared her tell me to stay in the center circle and focus my chakra on filling said circles. I did and they began to glow.

My mother did a few and signs and suddenly I switched places with my younger self and felt pain erupt in my skull. I dropped to my knees and began to scream as I felt like my entire body was being ripped apart. Finally after what seemed like ages the pain subsided and as I fell to the floor my vision switched again. i was now in Ichiru's point of view. I watched as Tenshi entered the room and killed our mother. Then I watched as she attempted to kill me but before she could the my six souls did a few hand seals and what I could only be assuming was a portal opened sucking me in. I then proceeded to watch as the six of them seperated and hid from Tenshi.

As the final memories returned, I blinked away tears. The only question I had was why? Why would Tenshi attack the clan. This Question however was about to be answered as a knock sounded from my door.

"Kiyora-chan!" called TenTen from the door. "There is an intruder in the village. They say it's Izanami Tenshi!"

"Looking up I allowed my eye's to turn red and a smirk to slip on my face. I was ready. Slowly I walked to the door and opened it. Tenten's eyes widened at my crimson eyes, but no longer did I care. I understood what I had to do. It was time to once and for all kill that stupid bitch. "TenTen call me Amaya. Izanami Amaya."

Done! And not a moment two soon my mom threatened to kill me if I didn't help her with unpacking! So my Ninja Awesome closing will have to wait. So just review and keep reading! Next Time Amaya vs Tenshi the final battle! ooooh what's gonna happen oooh aaaaahhhhhh. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed!


	22. Tenshi vs Amaya The final battle!

3rd person POV...

Amaya knew where Tenshi would be. It was obvious if the aura of doom and destruction wasn't anything to go on. Brushing past a now unconscious TenTen, she teleported to the Hokage Monument where she appeared behind Tenshi.

"It's been awhile Ama-chan." Tenshi spoke her voice calm but strained. "Ready to die?"

For the first time in three years Amaya studied Tenshi carefully. Tenshi had aged. Though she didn't look as old as she should, it was still apparent that she was no longer as young as she once was. Her once flawless face had slight wrinkles here and there and her long raven hair was beginning to dull with small strands of white here and there. By her side was a large sword that reminded Amaya of Ichigo Kurosaki's zanpakuto from bleach, but what really caught Amaya's attention was a glowing sharingan looking tattoo that Amaya knew all too well.

"You have the curse mark!" Amaya gasped taking a step back. A smirk appeared on Tenshi's lips as she slowly turned around and her appearance began to change. Her skin once again turned flawless but took on a redish tent. Her long raven hair turned snow white and her eyes turned yellow. Large wings that looked like those of a bats grew from Tenshi's back. Slowly Tenshi reached over and grabbed her sword lifting it up with ease, before she began to walk towards Amaya.

"Lets see if your as powerful as you where last time!" With that tenshi struck. Using speeds Amaya never knew the other possessed. The elder was constantly bringing her zanpakuto across the earth that Amaya was only just able to summon up. Jumping back to avoid a fatal blow Amaya strengthened her stance and by adding earth chakra to her hands she was able to catch the next swing of Tenshi's blade. Pulling the blade over her shoulder Amaya twisted down and used a round house kick to send Tenshi flying back wards.

Flipping back up Amaya grabbed the Zanpakuto only to have it shatter by a whip of light. Looking back at her sister Amaya watched as the whip disappeared with in the girls fingers. A smirk appeared on Tenshi's lips as she wiped a steady stream of blood from her chin.

Deciding to take the offensive, Amaya summoned water and created a small ice blade before using a justu she just happened to steal rom Tobi.

'Whack-a-mole no Jutsu!'

When Tenshi saw Amaya go under the earth she jumped up into a tree and began scanning the ground below and spreading out her chakra. Finally her attention was drawn to a forming hole and acting fast she jumped down and shot a rather large amount of light energy into the hole and smiled as she watched smoke rise up,

However just as she was about to allow the curse mark to recede she was hit from behind by a blast of fire and she let out a howl in pain. Spinning around she saw Amaya running towards her the blade of ice still held in hand.

"Miss me?" Amaya asked as she swung the blade towards her elder sister.

"hardly." Tenshi replied as she dodged the strike only to return with her own punch that made Amaya double over in pain. She then returned Amaya's kick and sent Amaya tumbling over the side of the Hokage Monument. Amaya stopped her self in mid fall by catching on to headband of the Shodaime hokage. Putting chakra in her feet she took a deep breath before pushing off and using her ability to fly to help her make it to the top of the Hokage tower. Glancing back up the mountain she watched as Tenshi's wings spread and she jumped, but as Amaya watched her sister fly towards her, she realized something and instantly came up with a plan.

Tenshi landed and Amaya strengthened her stance and prepared. She watched as Tenshi raised her hand once and the same light whip from before appeared. Amaya dodged the whip as best she could and then began to charge Tenshi. Bringing her hand up she began creating her own whip to begin blocking Tenshi's. Jumping up to avoid getting hit by Tenshi's whip she did a had sign and created a shadow clone. When both her and her clone landed her clone began doing the handsigns for Kage Nui no Jutsu (shadow sewing technique) while Amaya used her whip to block Tenshi's attacks.. Finally the jutsu was ready and Amaya's clone sent the sharp needle like shadows straight at Tenshi, binding her. Amaya acting fast began charging up her hands with purification energies before running at Tenshi.

As soon as Amaya's hand touched the skin that bared the curse mark Tenshi let out a scream of Pain. Her white hair turned back to black her skin went pale white and she looked older than what she had before she used her curse mark. Her eyes went red then onyx and her wings painfully went back into her skin. The black tattoo that signified the curse mark vanished and Amaya finally took her hand away from her sisters in her now panting sisters appearance she noted that the elder wasn't actually even standing anymore and that if it wasn't for the jutsu she would collapse. This fight was over both girls knew it.

Amaya allowed her clone to drop the jutsu and Tenshi crumbled to the floor. Amaya used her foot to turn over her sister and smirked when she saw the other was still conscious.

"How?" Tenshi growled weakly, "How did you purify the curse mark?"

"because purification is used to destroy the evil in a persons heart, or the influence of evil." Amaya explained, "Though do to my strong point not being purification I wasn't able to purify you completely. Not that it would help. You've already dug your grave. There is no way to save you."

"Save me?" Tenshi said sneering, "Even if you could you wouldn't. Because you don't understand why! You never would either! You have always been loved! Always cherished among the clan! It was you they sealed the demonic blade in! They wouldn't even consider me!"

"If they had you would have died."

"They betrothed you to the Uchiha Clan head!"

"They betrothed you to the next clan head of the Uchiha!"

"Madara wasn't born to that position he took it."

"Yes but the clan elders foretold him doing that! They knew everything Madara would do, even betraying Konoha! They knew he'd love you! You the princess of the Izanami clan! Even his stupid brother liked you! But what about me! You could never understand what I went through! I had to fight for mothers and fathers approval. If I messed up all they did was compare us! Even now your a spoiled brat who got lucky! You have never felt pain! You've never been ignored! you've always been loved! Y-You!"

*SLAP*

Tenshi's eyes were wide as she stared at her sister, who was now kneeling beside her.

"Heh is that all you went through Tenshi? Wow your pathetic." Amaya's voice was icy and her eyes a cold steel blue (They still change colors), "So I've never felt pain? For the last 10 years back in the world I was in I was abused by my drunk father who hated my guts. I had very few friends if you could call them friends at all. I was allways alone. I was starved beaten hell he once tried to pull a knife on me, and during that time. I had no idea about this world or that I even had a sister. It wasn't until you attacked me that day in the village that I even knew you existed. I just now learned that I even possessed the demonic blade. so don't give me your little pity speech, because I don't give a shit. The way I see it all you did was push your problems on everyone else, and now it's time for you to get exactly what you deserve."

Standing up Amaya summoned up a blade of ice and positioned it over Tenshi's heart.

"So your going to kill me, Ama-chan?" Tenshi asked smirking. "You don't have the heart to forgive your Aneki?"

"No I don't." And with that she raised her blade and bring it down swiftly, ending Tenshi's heart beat. Suddenly she sensed the presence of others behind her. She looked over her and sweat dropped when she saw the Hokage and most of konoha shinobi standing there. 'They showed up a bit late.'

"Kiyora! What are you doing?" Rock Lee yelled causing Amaya's sweat drop to increase. She wasn't the only one. TenTen abruptly hit him.

"Hitsugaya Kiyora or should I say Izanami Amaya?" Gai said stating the obvious.

"Amaya is good." She replied shrugging and standing up. Walking over to the Hokage she bowed and said, "I hope you take this as my resignation."

"i will, but may I ask what you plan to do now Amaya-sama?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

Smirking she said "I'm gonna go get me my Uchiha." And she disappeared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba screaamed only to be followed by Sakura.

"She better not mean my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled . Everyone jut rolled their eyes.

OK! CHAPTER 22 done!" Next Chapter contains LEMON! Yays! By the way I really appreciate all the reviews and good Advice I've gotten on my story! Oh and sorry about the late update. I never realized how hard it is to describe a fight scene! So if it's bad just let me know! I'll go back and fix it! Well R&R. Arigato!


	23. Reunited

before you begin to read I want to take a moment of silence to honor those who have just died in Japan. I hope that those whose family are there that they are able to get in contact with their families and that their families are safe and sound. If you have no idea what I am taking about, japan was just hit by an 8.9 earthquake and so far well over 10,000 people are missing, and over 1900 are dead. Whats worse is hat more earthquakes may still be yet to come. I hope we all keep this in mind. That is all.

Chapter 23

2 weeks later...

Madara's POV

I was slightly annoyed as I walked out of the room where Sasuke was currently in. All had gone as plan, well except for getting an Amaterasu to the face but I had successfully convinced Sasuke to seek revenge on Konoha, though he had not said so himself. It was pretty obvious. Any how... the main thing that was bugging me , other than Sasuke's teammates constant arguing, was Amaya.

I had learned of her successful defeat of Tenshi, thank god, but it's been two weeks since then and she hasn't even bothered to contact me! Sure I was kinda...upset...that she left...OK that's a lie, I was pissed, I'm still pissed, I want her back and I want her back now! These teenagers are driving me crazy! I hate teenagers! They're so fucking stubborn and noisy! And Sasuke! Oh god all he thinks about is revenge this and revenge that! I swear he'd take revenge on a bunny if it crossed his path! And people say we're alike! I seriously don't see it.

Anyways... Moving on. I walked down past the living room where guess what? Those stupid teenagers where fighting! What a shocker! Rolling my eyes I passed and headed towards where I would find Zetsu. He had just returned from his mission of locating Amaya, though I doubted he had any news of her.

Entering the room, I watched as Zetsu rose up from the floor.

"Any news?" I asked not betraying any emotion. I trusted Zetsu but it was still best he didn't know completely of my affections towards Amaya.

I expected for him to say no and then disappear but I was wrong. A smirk stretched itself across the white half of his face and his yellow eyes seemed to take on a hint of amusement. I set my self up for disappointment as Zetsu spoke. "She's in a town about two miles west of here."

"Ah I se- Wait, what was that?" My eyes were wide and I felt myself straighten.

"She's in the town two miles west of here and is staying at the hotel called Getchixyouseki" Zetsu said smirking, "Have fun." With that Zetsu sunk into the floor. It took a moment for the news to sink in. However as soon as it did Madara vanished from sight.

Getchixyouseki That night

Amaya's POV

I smirked secretively when I felt the shift of balance in the room as Madara's familiar chakra signature spread out. I listened to his breathing and felt my heartbeat speed up as he walked towards the bed I was currently laying on. I stayed still and kept my breathing even as I felt the bed dip and a pair of lips press to my forehead. Finally letting my smirk slip onto my face I opened my eyes just as he pulled away.

"I hope after three years that's all you intend to do. " i said catching him by surprise as I pulled him fully on the bed before switching our positions and straddling his waist. "Well this is more comfortable."

Madara seemed to be in shock for a moment before his eyes slowly narrowed and he flipped us again.

"Why?" He asked now on top of me, "Why did you leave me again?"

"I had to." I answered, "If Tenshi had found us she would have used you to get to me and then she would have killed you. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"Why didn't you tell me at least!" Madara yelled and I smirked.

"If I had you would have followed me. Besides at the time there where things you couldn't know."

"What things?"

"Well for starters. I'm the Demonic Blade."

That shut him up. I watched in amusement as he worked out the details. "So that fight with Tenshi when your eye's turned red?"

"Hmm that power was called yoiki or demonic chakra, it's basically what gives demons their power."

"I see and what about the glowing eye'd coma like state you'd enter?,"

"On the day of my disappearance over one hundred years ago the demonic blade inside of me had been split into the six original demons only their powers were still sealed inside me and their souls where at that point apart of mine. Another reason why i left was to travel around and collect them. One you'll remember...Kohaku."

"What!" Madara yelled "You had guy souls!"

"Um yeah three. Why?"

"THREE!" Something tells me Madara's possessive. He was obviously fuming. "Are they still in there?"

"No." I replied solemnly, "The seal that kept them alive broke and their souls merged with mine."

A smirk suddenly appeared on Madara's face. "So they won't know if I did this."

**(Lemon! (Madara: YESSS!))**

I felt his lips touch mine and instantly melted into the kiss. My eyes slid closed and I reached up to grasp his hair while his hands went to my hips. The kiss intensified when I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth. Letting out a small moan I opened my mouth I blushed when his tongue entered and started exploring. His tongue brushed against mine and I brushed back beginning a battle for control. He of course long fingers began to fiddle with the bottom of my dress (Night gown?) pulling it up and beginning to caress the skin beneath. I let out another moan and widened the gap between my legs.

At the exact moment we pulled away for air, Madara began to plant small feather like kisses up and down my neck all the while pulling my dress up and over my head, the cold night air sending goosebumps racing across my skin.

Madara's POV

I pulled back to examine my work so far. Amaya was panting softly with a nice pink blush dusting her cheeks. Her long raven hair was fanning out around her and her eyes where a light pink(Lust). She was wearing a white tank top that was barely containing her breasts and a pair of underwear. Leaning back down I captured her lips once again, only this time I reached under her tank top and began massaging her right breast. I felt the nipple harden beneath my touch and heard the moans pouring from Amaya's lips as I then switched to the left. Smirking I moved my lips from her lips down her neck to the beginning of her top and was about to continue to remove the top but was stopped. Looking up I saw Amaya's lust filled eyes staring at me. She was still panting as she said, "Your wearing too much."

Amaya's P.O.V.

I flipped our position so I was once again on top and quicky began to remove Madara's armor followed by his shirt and pants. After that he was left in just his boxers. Smirking I leaned down and kissed him while running my fingers down his toned abs. I was about to relinquish control back to him but decided to be slightly evil and grounded my hips down, causing us both to moan out.

Madara's POV

I felt her grind her hips and instantly let out a groan of pleasure as my already hard member pulsed. If she kept that up I don't think I'd last very long, and that's the last thing I wanted. Reaching up I removed her tank top and sat up causing her to fall onto my lap the friction created in doing so was indescribably pleasuring. Deciding enough was enough I slowly laid her down and removed both her underwear and my boxers.

Moving in between her legs I positioned my self to enter before looking up at her. She gave a slight nod and in one fluid motion I was buried inside her. I knew better than to move though I was slightly confused. They said it would be painfull with virgins. This was quite the opposite. hmm must just be a rumor.

Amaya's POV

OH FUCK THAT HURT! I mean yeah i wasn't expecting it to be all peaches and cream but still! I mean that HURT! No wonder they all ways say the first time is the worst! Though the pain was slowly dying away and the urge to move was coming to me I still would remember this for later uses. Finally after the pain had subsided I nodded to Madara, and as soon as i did i realized why people like sex so much. It felt so good!

Madara's POV

As soon as Amaya gave me the all clear I snapped my hips back and rammed back in causing Amaya to moan loudly. I set a fast pace and smirked as Amaya began to writhe and scream for me to go harder, or faster, or deeper. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and began meeting my thrusts. It's a shame good things never last.

I felt a tightening in my balls and heard Amaya scream my name as her walls clenched around me. Not being able to hold it I came. Coating amaya's walls. Pulling out I fell on the bed beside her and panted.

I felt her turn over and curl up beside me, "That...was amazing."!"Hmm" I agreed before lifting up once again and grabbing her chin. "You are never aloud to leave me like that again! hear me? Never."

"Agreed." she said smirking and claiming my lips once again. Laying back down I waited a good five minutes before asking an important question. "So ready for round 2?" But she was already asleep. smiling to my self I kissed her for head one last time and then I too fell asleep.

Yay! Lemon done! It's really awkward writing a lemon when around family but I was determined to finish before the week was out. Anyways R&R.

Also remember what I said about Japan. Please keep those people in mind. Thanks


	24. The End

Chapter 24: A Happy ending!

"Now I shall announce my chosen successor!" Tsunade shouted atop the recently finished Hokage Tower. A proud smirk rested on her lips as she handed the Hokage hat to someone behind her, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

A roar of approval came up from the crowd below as said Uzumaki Naruto took the hat and placed it on his head a happy smile gracing his face. Behind him all of Naruto's friends cheered happily including one Uchiha Sasuke, except with less actual effort. Instead he just watched with a small hidden smile.

Naruto looked down on the people of Konoha and the smile increased. "With the defeat of the Akatsuki and the sealing of all nine tailed beasts the time of peace has come at last! As sixth Hokage I promise to always do whats best for Konoha and the rest of the world! The Will of Fire will live on, Dattebayo!"

A cheer went up once again and Naruto turned to his friends who began clapping him on the back and laughing. Looking up Naruto took at the Hokage Monument in wonder. As though wondering if all this was real. However as he looked up he saw a figure standing by the edge wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Long black hair was blowing from underneath the straw hat, and you could see glowing orange eyes as well.

Naruto blinked and the figure was gone. Thinking it was just an illusion, he shook his head and smiled. Even if it wasn't, he wasn't worried about it. He knew who it was. In the final battle between Jyuubi and him she had been the one to actually stop the tenth tailed beast or at least calm him down enough to listen to reason. Turns out the big Jyuubi wasn't actually evil, and he allowed himself to be sealed. On later inquiry of why she helped him. She replied that if Jyuubi had remained at large then her most precious person would have been killed. It wasn't hard to figure out who her precious person was considering every body had been found except for that of Uchiha whether or not he survived is till a mystery.

Sighing Naruto brushed it off his mind and he and his friends retreated into the Hokage Tower for some celebrating .

"Madara-otto I'm back!" I called happily as I took of my cloak and hung it up in a closet. As I was about to walk off to find my dear husband (They married already) I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"How'd it go?" Madara asked in a husky voice. 'Crap.'

"G-good," I replied unwrapping his arms and turning to face him. "Naruto-kun has been made Hokage and has brought peace to the elemental nations. I-I see you have your strength back." Back during the war madara had tried to unleash the Jyuubi to cast a genjutsu over the world allowing him to control it. However before doing so he was poisoned by Kabuto, causing Madara to nearly be overwhelmed by the Jyuubi's chakra. His strength was drained and he nearly died. Thats why I helped Naruto in sealing Jyuubi. Not that Madara knew that. All he knew was that if Kabuto hadn't have poisoned him he would have susceeded in his Moon eye plan.

Kabuto along with all of his reanimated soilders had died in the war. Kabuto at Amaya's own hands after she learned of him poisoning Madara. The rest from being defeated in battle. The whole mess with Sasuke going back to Konoha... well we aren't really sure what happened only Naruto was limping afterwards. Zetsu however is still alive and is currently out on a mission for Madara.

"Hmmm" Madara agreed and he swooped down to give me a swift kiss. "Now for your punishment."

"P-Punishment?" I shrieked as Madara picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Madara! No Bad Madara! We are not having sex right now!"

"Oh but we are my dear little wife." Madara said smirking, "For the sake of the Uchiha Clan we must!"

"Uchiha Clan my ass!" I screamed as I began kicking and hitting but to no avail we made it to the room. We entered and I was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Glaring up at Madara I said a simple, "No." Before His lips touched mine again and I melted. Unfortunately you can only say no so much to Madara before ultimately caving.

About 20 minutes later (sorry no lemon) after the haze had cleared from my eyes I sighed and snuggled next to Madara. "Madara I love you."

"I love you too. Amaya-tsuma," Madara spoke kissing my forehead,

"Yeah well you ever force me to have sex with you again and your sleeping outside, understand me?" I threatened. Madara just chuckled and turned off the light before laying back down. It was silent for about ten minutes. "I'm not kidding."

"Hai, hai Ama-chan," he said using his Tobi voice, "...but you never said Tobi couldn't."

"Wait what?" I screamed as once again I found Madara on top.

"Ready for round two Ama-chan?" Madara called.

"NOOOOOO!"

The End!

Sorry I really didn't know what to write for this one so this is what I came up with! I made up the ending! Nauto hasn't become Hokage yet! Understand this! So keep watching Naruto! It's awesomes!

Demonic blade is now finished! Onto the next story! Thanks for Reading! ANd Reviewing!

Sorry for late update when I clicked on MY STORIES it kept saying Type 2 Error.


End file.
